The Angel Trials
by a9nomis
Summary: "Lets make a deal, I'll give you a year. Your friends live. And I get to drag you to hell myself." Rin looked at the demon wide eyed, then to his friends. He reached out his hand. "Deal."- "What is wrong with you? Making deals with demons. working with angels. Do you have any idea how big of a hole your in Rin? And all this behind your friend's backs? Why?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! This is my first blue exorcist story, and I'm actually excited because I had this idea in the back of my mind for a long time. And I'm sorta piecing it together as I go but I really hope you guys will stick with me on this journey. And I will do the same! I'm really excited and I hope you enjoy it! Also if you guys don't know, this is a BONxRIN fic as well, I will try my best not to turn this into a romance fic because I know how agitating that can get for some of you. But as I go along I really want to hear your guys feedback so that I this can be fun for you guys too!**

 **(The A/N's will be shorter lol, I promise)**

Chapter One: Saints go to Heaven...

Rin Okumura rushed through the doors of the cram school. His feet high fives the tiled floor as he rocketed towards his class room. He was late once again and knew that this time his brother, Yukio, wouldn't go easy on him like last time. Rin stopped in front of the doors of his class before entering quietly. Lucky for him, the other esquires were face down in a book and he had not interrupted a lecture. But, it also gave his brother Yukio, a perfect opportunity to strike.

"Rin. Do you want to explain to me why your late, again!" Yukon kept his voice quiet, trying not to grab the attention of other students. But of course, the other requires were already looking up to the front, all with different expressions. Rin sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well um…I thought I put my alarm on this morning…" Rin tried to explain. Yukio just looked at him with an unamused look.

"I'm surprised he even has an alarm." A mutter was heard from the class. Rin, knowing who it was looked back at the partially blond haired boy.

"Wanna say that to my face!?" Rin yelled out. The boy let out a quiet growl as his pink haired friend chuckled at his side, before an argument could break out Yukio spoke up.

"Rin. Look, we had a deal. If I let you have your own room then you will start learning some responsibility and come to class on time." Rin sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright alright, I get it. I'll be on time tomorrow, okay?" Rin said. Yukio held his gaze a bit longer before releasing it and letting out a sigh.

"Fine. Go sit and read chapter twenty three and twenty four. We'll be discussing them afterwards." Yukio ordered. Rin nodded his head and made his way to his seat, next to shiemi.

"Hello Rin." Shiemi spoke quietly. Rin gave her a smile and waved hello to her too. Rin noticed that her book was closed and she was looking up at the board.

"Hey, aren't you going to read the chapters?" Rin asked. Shiemi smiled.

"I read them yesterday. Izumo and Paku helped me." Shiemi explained. "Was what I heard about you moving to a new room true?" Shiemi shifted in her seat so that she was now facing Rin.

"Uh, yeah. Since we live in the abandoned dorms there are a lot of other rooms, I convinced Yukio to let me have my own room, living with each other for such a long time is getting kinda cramped." Rin explained as he opened his book to look for the chapter. Shiemi nodded her head.

Rin made it to the chapter and scan the page. Demon Deals. Rin sighed before starting to read.

 _'Demons are the beings of Gehenna. They pray on human souls and take them to hell. Certain types of demons which we will discuss in the oncoming chapters do this by making deals with humans.'_

Rin read the paragraph a scowl on his face. Not all demons are like that. Not him. Rin kept reading, trying to comprehend some of the information. He reaches to the end of the page his face paling slightly.

 _'Saints go to heaven. No matter what deal is made a Demon cannot take a purified soul to hell. Human souls can be easily purified through prayer while demon souls, are forever damned.'_

Rin put down the book, 'forever damned….will I... go to hell?' Before he could think about it further Yukio spoke up.

"Alright class. I trust that you read the chapters, now can anyone tell me what kinds of demon live off of making deals?" Yukio called out to the class. Rin zoned out, thinking about what he just read. He thought he heard Bon answering the question but completely didn't listen.

 _'Am I going to hell? I'm a half demon…but I'm more demon than human, unlike Yukio. What if he goes to heaven and I…'_

"Rin!" Yukio spoke up, grabbing the wondering teens attention. Rin looked at his brother as the smarter one sighed. "Dazing off again are we. The bell rung a few minutes ago." Rin's eyes widened as he looked around the empty classroom. "Are you alright?" Yukio tried to ask.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you later Yukio." Before another word was spoken Rin ran out the door. Yukio looking at where he once was a confused look on his face.

Rin ran his way to the gym finally walking in the arena to find his other classmates in their as well.

"Look who decided to join us. You've been slower today." Bon remarked as Rin walked in. Rin didn't bother to talk back because of his wondering mind. He sat down on the ledge next to Miwa and Shima.

 _'Jeez, why am I so caught up in this? I shouldn't be so worried._ ' Bon looked at Rin with an analytical gaze. He was expecting him to yell back at him like before, or make some snide remark but instead the half demon looked out into the arena his eyes off into the distance.

"Hey uh, okumura…you okay their buddy." Shima said sheepishly. Rin snapped out of his haze and looked at Shima a confused look on his face.

"Huh? Oh uh, I'm fine just a little tired I guess." Rin explained shaking it off with a grin and a nervous chuckle. Bon raised an eyebrow in question but stopped himself when the teacher walked in.

"Alright class. Today we are going back to the leapers. You all will have to approach the leaper in pairs of two. The purpose of this test is to see if you can calm a demon so violence won't be necessary." Rin was able to listen to the explanation before slipping back into his wondering state. Bon noticed this and growled in annoyance.

"You will be assigned partners, and remember a leaper can read your emotions any agitation detected the leaper will attack. You will work as a team to ensure the safety of each other." The teacher finished his explanation. "Alright the partners I have assigned are Miwa and Shiemi, Izumo and Bon and Shima and Rin Okumura."

"Alright! Rin your with me!" Shima raised his hand up for a high five only to get a hum of agreement from Rin. Bon narrowed his eyes at Rin.

 _'What is with Okumura today?'_

"Looks like we're up first. Try to keep up." Izumo said as she walked past Bon. Bon glared at her but followed anyway. The leaper stood, chained in the center of the arena. Izumo and Bon stopped a few feet ahead.

"So should you start or should I?" Bon asked. Izumo huffed and walked ahead after taking a calming breath. Held in his anger and tried to breathe, remember the leapers abilities. Izumo walked to the leaper with determination(trying to keep down the disgust the bubbled inside her) and reached out her hand to touch the slimy reptile demon. After a short while Izumo walked away triumphantly and past Bon.

"Good luck, you might need it." Izumo stated. Bon glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said.

"Oh please, we all know your anger is your weakest point. You mind as well give up." Izumo remarked.

"Why you…" Bon shook with anger but immediately stopped himself when he realized it only proved his classmates theory. Taking a breath Bon walked over to the leaper, being able to pet the demon as well, much to izumo's dismay. Bon walked back with a copy smirk on his face.

"You were saying?" He joked. The violet haired teen huffed and march back up to the stands, sitting next to Shiemi who tried to reassure her.

"Shima and Okumura, your up next!" Shima stood up and then Rin. Bon looked at Rin, noticing he was still out of it. Shima seemed to notice too and looked at Bon, shrugging his shoulders.

They both walked to the center of the arena where the leaper was chained up.

"I should go first, alright?" Shima spoke. Rin shook himself out of his reverie and took a long breath.

"Yeah. I'll go second. " Rin said. Shima smiled and nodded his head making his way to the leaper. Rin watched as his pink haired friend touched the demon and walked back. Rin made his way over as well.

 _'A leaper is a demon…does that mean they go to hell?...what else is down their? Almost all the demons right?…and Satan. What if he's down their, waiting. Maybe that's why we haven't heard from any of his demons, he's waiting. He knows.'_ Rin's heart raced at the thought as each step took more effort than the last. His eyes widening his breath quickening.

"RIN LOOKOUT!" Before he knew it he was tackled to the floor. The sound of the chain being yanked could be heard behind the sound of his classmates.

"Rin!? Are you okay!?"Bon.

"I'll go get Yukio. Moriyama you patch up his arm." Shima.

"Alright. Nii, I need uni" Shiemi.

Rin looked down and saw his arm, red covered his pale skin. Fear struck him once again. He can't die not now. He looked up at the open roof of the arena the clear blue sky danced across his vision.

 _'Saints go to heaven. Demons go to….'_

Rin blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Demons go to…

Rin woke up to the sound of a heart monitor. His blurred vision refocussed as he looked to his right. Bon sat in the chair, a book laying lazily on his lap. Confused, Rin scanned the rest of the room. Shima, oblivious to his awakening, was playing on his handheld device in the far corner of the room. Rin's blue eyes traveled to the bandage on his arm.

"Shima…" almost immediately Shima looked up at Rin. A smile graced his lips.

"Rin! Your up." He got up and walked over to the ravenette. "We were worried. The leaper almost had a hold of your arm. Nothing too severe but enough to make us send you to the hospital." Rin sat up in his bed and looked at his pink haired friend.

"Oh, I don't really remember much. Just being tackled to the floor and a whole bunch of people talking all at once." Raven spoke, trying to recall the not too long ago memory.

"Yeah, once we saw the leaper jump out at you, I pulled you out of the way. Bon and Shiemi stayed with you and Miwa and I went to get Yukio. Izumo stayed behind.

"Heh, remind me to thank Izumo then." Rin joked. Shima laughed, waking up Bon. Bon opened his eyes and saw Rin propped up on his bed.

"Hey Bon, Shima was just telling me-" Rin was interrupted by a punch in the gut.

"YOU IDIOT! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Shima laughed hysterically at the scene before him as Rin struggled to get away from the enraged Bon, failing miserably considering he was stuck on the medical bed.

"Maybe Izumo was right Bon, you are a hot head." Shima commented off to the side.

After the scholar and the slacker calmed down the three of them played games in the hospital room, waiting for Rin to be dicharged. Shima said he was going to grab some food for the three of them, leaving Bon and Rin alone in the room.

"Alright spill. Why did the Leaper attack you back at the arena?" Bon asked, his arms crossed. Rin opened his mouth the speak but closed it again. Should he really tell Bon?...no, it's probably best not to. Bon would probably treat it as something ridiculous because it most likely was. Rin, making his decision tried to change the subject.

"Got any sixes?" He asked, hoping that worked in avoiding the subject and shifting the cards in his hand. Bon narrowed his eyes and grabbed a card from his hand, placing it down on the bed.

"Rin-"

"Just drop it alright. Your turn." Rin spoke looking at his cards again. Bon looked at Rin a bit longer before giving in and grumbling.

"Got any nines." He asked.

"Go fish." Rin said curtly. The door opened and Shima walked in with a few sandwiches in hand.

"Alright so I got a few sandwiches I didn't know which ones you guys wanted so I grabbed a variety-" Shima stopped mid sentence after realizing the growing tension in the room. Bon was looking at Rin with narrowing analytical eyes as Rin avoided his gaze. With a nervous chuckle Shima put the sandwiches down and quickly made up an excuse to leave the situation.

"Oh man. Seems as though I forgot the drinks. I saw this very cool convenient store down the road from the hospital, so I'm just gonna…uh-" Shima walked out the door, quickly shutting it with an audible click. leaving the two alone once again.

"Look, I don't even know what the big deal is. I'm sure what ever it is, it's not that bad." Bon tried to say reassuringly. Rin grabbed a sandwich and opened the packaging, hoping it would create some kind of wall between them. He once again ignored The curious scholar.

"Got any kings?" Rin asked. This only made Bon more agitated. Bon sighed.

"Rin."

Rin picked up a card from the deck before taking a huge bite from his sandwich.

"Rin." Bon's voice was more stern than before.

"Your turn."

"Rin answer me." Bon demanded.

"Your. Turn."

"Answer my question Rin."Bon's voice became more agitated than before.

"Bon. It's your-" before in could finish the cards were ripped from his hand and thrown across the room.

"GODDAMNIT RIN! Would you just…answer my goddamn question." Bon yelled. The two teens looked at each other for what felt like a long time. Rin's eyes were wide with shock, not expecting an outburst from his classmate. Bon, looking shocked as well looked away and went to speak.

"Rin..-"

"Bon." Rin interrupted him. He looked down at his lap, his sandwich still there between them "just. Drop. It." Bon furrowed his eyebrows in concern and went to speak, to say anything but was interrupted by the door opening and two voices speaking.

"Look Shima I don't know why your trying to stop me from seeing my brother, I'm just here to check him out of the-" Yukio stopped to look at the scene before him, noticing the dangerous atmosphere. Shima bit his lip and stood behind the smarter twin, looking anxious.

Cards were carelessly tossed on the floor, Bon looked at Rin but not with an angered expression, instead with curious sorrow. Rin looked down at his barely finished sandwich before getting up and throwing it in the trash and walking out the hospital door.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Rin said without sending a single glance at his brother or Shima.

Rin sat on his bed, his pale hand running over his tightly wrapped bandage. It was only a few stitches but nothing he couldn't handle. His demon healing abilities would probably fix it.

'Demon healing abilities.' Rin sighed and laid down on his back. He held his hand to his chest and stared at the ceiling. Yukio was out on a mission so he was stuck here alone. If Yukio were here Rin would've probably bothered him while he was doing homework. Anything to get his mind off of the Leaper incident.

But it seemed as though no matter what Rin did, his mind kept wondering back to that. Demons go to…Rin shuddered at the thought before he could finish it. He lifted himself off his bed and made his way to his desk. He thanked god Yukio gave him his own room, gave him some space for once, it's not that he like Yukio but living together with someone constantly can get a little tedious. Rin let a a sigh and opened his laptop beginning to search the internet.

'Half-demons going to hell'…

"No. too broad…um."

'Half demons afterlife.'

"Close, lets see here…" Rin scrolled through a selection of books and articles when his eyes came across one in particular.

"Book Of the Damned." Shivers climbed Rins spine like a ladder as he looked at the cover. Since he was part of the school his laptop was hooked up to the school's website including the library catalog. One of the school's libraries had the book at their disposal so Rin grabbed an index card and jotted down the lib number. Rins face paled. Of course, the library was the second floor one where he knew for a fact all his classmates went there after school to study. He sighed and got up from his chair.

He grabbed a dark red hoodie and a black baseball cap, if he was going to succeed he needed to go incognito. Grabbing his index card and sword he walked out the door.

Rin stood in front of the entrance of the building and entered the sliding glass doors. He made his way to the aisle of the book. It was in exorcist studies. Of course that's where his friends would be as well. Letting out a sigh he made his way over to the section.

Rin peeked around corners and eventually found his classmates. They sat at a round table their books out and faces down. Rin let out a breath of relief. If he's lucky, they might be too busy to notice him. Rin made his way to the desired aisle and began looking for his book.

'The book of the abnormal….the book of the beasts…The book of the corrupt….the book of the damned!" Rin smiled and pulled the book from the bookshelf. The book being the size that it was caused a considerably large gap to appear. Blue eyes met brown ones. Rin frowned and quickly moved away, cursing himself for being spotted. By Konekomaru of all people.

"Okumura?" The shorter one spoke. Rin bit his lip and looked for an escape route. Instead of answering Rin ran off to the checkout section. Konekomaru shocked at his new discovery walked back to his table, his desired book in his hands.

"What took you so long Konekomaru? Did you find the book?" Bon asked the confused teen.

"Uh, yeah. But I swore I just saw Okumura." Miwa spoke looking back at where he came before looking at his friends. Bon and Shima looked at Miwa in surprise.

"Wow really. Wonder why Rin was here?" Shima thought out loud.

"Yeah, first the Leaper incident and now he's snooping around the library…that's not like him." Bon spoke. Shima nodded his head in confirmation leaving the three of them to worry about their half-demon classmate.

Rin slammed the dorm door shut and leaned against it. He let out a small huff and slid down to the floor. Why was he so nervous about the others seeing him in the library? He looked at the book in his hand and ran his hands over the rough leather cover.

The book was a full wrap around journal, the paper was thick with burnt edges. Parts of the leather was indented with old symbols and stains from previous owners. Rin lightly touched the leather cover and started to gently pull back the covers.

A letter, written in a different language laid on the first page, the black ink forever intwined with the fabric of the paper. Rin, not being able to read the note decided to flip the page in hopes to find something he could understand.

The next page held a picture and a section of writing on the side. Rins face paled as he read the heading.

'Demi-demon'

The picture was of a horrid creature who stood on a hill. The creature held a dead human in its arms. It crouched down and smiled wickedly showing off its blood covered fangs. The creature looked human all except for the giant beaten and torn wings and horns sprouting through its head.

Rin looked at the picture in horror and stood up making his way to his mirror. He set the book open in front of him and grabbed his kurikara sword. Unsheathing the sword he watched his transformation.

Sharp teeth, flame like horns, pointed ears. Rin put the sword away and threw it on his bed, as far from him as possible. He looked at it. He grabbed the book and read the caption.

'A Demi-Demon or a half-demon may appear human but do t be fooled for these creatures are spawns of Satan. Their powers coming from Gehenna, hell, they are forever damned and should be considered to be an abomination to all exorcists.

Rin read over the words over and over in his head. He closed the book and put it under his pillow before laying down. He knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

A/N: hey guys I hope you liked it and please feel free to review or like it! It makes me feel all warm and mushy inside and I would love it if you guys would do that.

Thanks for reading I will see you dudes and dudettes in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Hell

 _Burning. Scorching heat. melting skin. Desperate hands claw at raw flesh. Screams. Blood. Torture. Rin tries to scream but it is covered by the shrieks and sobs of others. People hang on silver blood-stains hooks still alive, writhing, wiggling, choking._

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Rin gasps for air as he jumps up from his bed. Breathing deep heavy breaths his heart races in his chest. Rin looks to the screeching alarm and slowly, almost hesitantly he turns off the obnoxious clock. He sighs and rubs his temples.

"What a nightmare…" Rin mumbles to himself. He gets up from his bed and lethargically makes his way to his closet where his clothes were. He wore his normal uniform, sliding his sword on his shoulder Rin got ready for the day.

"Hey Okumura!" Rin stopped and turned towards the voice. Bon walked over to the half demon with Shima and konekomaru walking behind him. Bon stopped in front of Rin a small frown forming on his face.

"You look terrible. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Bon asked.

' _No'_ Rin thought to himself, but would never say it out loud. "I guess I lost track of time and was up late hehe." Rin replied sheepishly hoping it was enough to get Bon off his back. But because of his luck this only made Bon a little more skeptical and dare Rin say it, possibly…worried? The emotion was foreign on the scholars face, maybe Rin really was sleep deprived.

"Was it the arm? You should really make sure to change the bandages on it." Bon said, his eyes traveling to Rin's wounded arm. Rin, wanting the conversation to end took the excuse and nodded his head.

"Uh yeah. It's been bothering me but I'm sure it'll start to feel better." Rin spoke, walking to the school. Shima and Miwa followed as Bon walked next to Rin.

"Hey Okumura, what were you doing at the library yesterday? I thought I saw you." Miwa asked casually. Rin began to panic, out of the corner of his eye he saw Bon looking over at him, waiting for a response.

"I just had to stretch my legs. After the leaper incident I wanted to take a breather so I went to the library." Rin explained. Miwa nodded his head accepting the answer while Bon furrowed his eyebrows In suspicion.

"Hey Rin, are you sure your arms okay? Today Yukio wants us to go on a mission. I wouldn't want you to get more hurt than you already are." Shima reminded Rin, his tone sounding quite concerned for the half demon classmate. Rin waved it off and shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm fine! Plus, my demon healing already kicked In so…" Rin trailed off. His demon healing. He bit his lip as he remembered his dream from before. Before Rin could get lost in thought he felt a weight on his shoulder anchoring him back to reality.

Blue eyes met brown as Bon stared at him with concern. It still was such a foreign thing to see on the older teen.

"Hey. You alright Okumura?" Bon asked. Shima and Miwa looked at Rin with worried looks of their own. Rin snapped out of his haze and shook it off, giving a light hearted laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it's just the lack of sleep that's getting to me. Come on, Yukio would kill me if I'm late again." Rin said as he walked to the cram school, trying to ignore the hurt and confused expression on Bon's face.

Rin walked in class for once on time. Bon, Shima and Miwa went to their normal desks and sat down while Rin sat next to Shiemi. Shiemi smiled widely at her half demon classmate.

"Rin! How are you?" Shiemi spoke, gesturing to his arm. Rin smiled and shrugged off his shy classmate.

"It's fine, feeling a lot better." Bon looked at his and scoffed. Rin glared at him and went to snap at the other until Yukio walked in.

"Good morning class. Rin, its good to see you listened to me." Yukio said, noting how his brother was on time. Rin nodded and smiled. "Today we're going on a mission. Since we've been learning about demon Deals for the last few days, we are now going to fight a lower class demon dealer, a succubus." Yukio explained to the others as they nodded their heads in understanding.

"There has been witnesses of people having symptoms of these deals, our job is to question the people and get rid of the succubus. Questions?" Bon raised his hand. "Yes Bon."

"How do you know it's a succubus instead of a higher level demon?" Bon asked.

"Different demons give different symptoms when a Deals been made. The reports have shown people being isolated and acting introverted which leads to a succubus. Also, all the victims are young men who have hung around the same bar recently." Yukio explained. Bon nodded his head. "Alright, lets head out, I will meet you all at the train station in an hour, Rin I've already packed your things so I expect you to be their sooner." At this, Rin fell out of his seat in shock.

"You went into my room! Don't you understand the meaning of privacy!?" He whined mostly to himself. Yukio laughed sheepishly.

"Guess I'm still getting use to it." With that the class walked out of the room heading to their dorm. Rin was walking alone where his thoughts could follow him.

 _'I wonder if Yukio found my book. If he had he didn't show it. I should take it, just in case ya know. Man, why am I so concerned about this! It's not even that big of a deal! Still…'_ Rin shuddered as flashbacks from his dream stirred in his head.

 _'The thought of going to hell….it makes my skin crawl.'_ Rin looked up at his dorm room building and let out a long sigh before entering.

He walked lethargically up the steps to his dorm room. A duffle bag sat on the floor, packed and ready for him. Rin grabbed it and set it on his bed before grabbing his book from the library. He went to place it on top if his clothes but stopped.

 _'Too obvious…right? What if Someone opened up the bag and saw it?'_ Rin then put the book at the way bottom, covering it with his clothes. He sighed before grabbing any other miscellaneous supplies. He made his way out the door and to the bus station.

"Wow, we still had to wait for you even when you were already packed!" Bon yelled at Rin made it to the group. Rin, glared and pouted at the smarter one.

"So! I had to get a few things!" Rin childishly argued.

"Oh yeah! Like what!?" Bon yelled back but with a small smile on his lips. He was glad Rin was acting like his usual self. Rin went to respond but was stopped by Yukio.

"Enough. Our trains here." Yukio cut off Rin. Just as the smarter twin said, the train pulled up to the group. They made their way inside. Shiemi and Izumo sat down next to each other with Miwa. Rin Bon and Shima sat in the seats in front of them with Rin in the middle, Rin was not happy about that. He unconsciously held his duffle bag tightly to his chest. He felt the book dig into his side.

 _'Damn it, why did I put the book at the way bottom.'_ Rin thought to himself. Bon put his bag on one of the luggage shelves and looks at Rin.

"Here, give me your bag I'll put it up here." Bon offered as he took shima's as well. Rin blink once then twice, he slowly released his tight grip that clutched to his bag before giving it to Bon. Bon took and placed it in with the others. He sat down and the train began to move.

Rin sat silently between his two classmates, his posture tense. Shima looked at Rin and raised an eyebrow at his tense friend.

"Hey Rin? You okay?" Rin looked at Shima, before he could shrug off the pink haired esquire Bon spoke up.

"To be honest you have been acting weird ever since yesterday. Are you sure-" Rin inturrupted Bon with a warning look.

"Drop it Ryuji." Rin's voice cut like ice. Bon wiped off his shocked expression and narrowed his eyes at the half demon. Shima looked between the two and then at his phone to check the time. They still had around two hours left. Shima looked around for an escape route, his eyes landing on the seat next to Yukio.

"Uh…I just realized I have a few questions I want to ask teach so uh, see ya." Shima's nervous explanation went to deaf ears before he darted over to Yukio a distant shocked noise coming from the studious twin.

Bon and Rin glared at each other for a little longer before Rin quickly turned away, wanting the ride to be over. Bon's narrowed eyes soften as he looked at the curled up half demon facing away from him.

 _'What the hell is wrong with him.'_ Bon thought to himself. He sighed before turning his gaze out towards the window. Halfway through about an hour in Bon felt a weight land softly at his side. He turned his head to see Rin sleeping soundly next to him. The studious classmate sighed and decided to ignore the curled up sleeping teen. A light shade of red sweeping across his cheeks.

Screams of agony echo in his ears. The deafening shrills send goosebumps drawing through his skin. Burning flesh and raw skin. It hurts, it hurts so much. Rin tries to scream but blood clogs his throat. The hands that grab him feel so real…too real. The touch burns. It burns so much…

"Rin!..Rin….hey.."

He wakes up with a startled scream. His heart beat thumps heavily in his chest. He's on the train. Well, it looks like the train, everything's a little blurry. He places his hand on his chest, trying to regain stability.

"Rin…hey." Rin looks into brown concerned eyes. Bon, Shima and Yukio look at him with concern. Rin, shakily, takes a breath and stands from his seat trying to hold a sheepish smile.

"Hey, uh hehe nightmares huh?... Must be the train hehe." He tried to shake it off with a nervous laugh as he grabbed his bag off of the shelf. "We should get going." Rin said as he moved passed his three friends.

Bon look at him, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Shima and and Yukio gave each other a concerned look. Rin made his way off the train out onto the stations platform.

Shiemi saw Rin and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Rin! Where's Yukio and the other two?" Shiemi asked as she looked over Rin's shoulder, hoping to spot the trio that were left on the train.

"They should be coming out soon." Rin looked around his surroundings. Not a lot of people were around. "Hey where are we anyway?"

"We're in a small village on the outskirts of the city." Miwa explained when he walked up from behind Shiemi. Rin felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around and saw Bon, Shima and Yukio standing behind him. Bon smiled casually.

"We're going over to the towns monastery, the owners allowed us to stay there." Bon explained. Rin looked down at Bon's hand as it sat unwavering on his shoulder. Warmth spread through the cloth to his shoulder, warming the skin underneath. Everyone began making their way to the monastery before Rin could join them he was pulled back by Bon.

"Look Rin, about the train-"

"It's nothing! Just drop it." Rin said. When he was about to leave with the others, Bon pulled him back once again, this time intent on keeping Rin still.

"It's not nothing! I'm sticking with you on this mission got it, even if it means dragging you kicking and screaming. And maybe you might even tell me what the hells wrong with you." Bon said. Rin sent an annoyed glare at Bon. Bon just returned the challenged glare back at him, daring Rin to do something. Stubbornly, the half demon looked away and crossed his arms.

"Happy now? We lost the others." Rin said. Bon rolled his eyes and dragged him by the hand.

"The monastery's this way. Now stop complaining." Bon said. Rin glared daggers at Bon, trying to keep a big gap between the two. Rin turned his head as they passed a man juggling two torches as a street show. People clapped and cheered as the wild fire twirled around in the air. Time stopped for Rin. The cheers turned to screams as his dream replayed in his mind.

The gap between him and Bon closed in milliseconds, Rin stuck to bon's side like glue, his head down and blue eyes shut tightly as he used Bon's movement as a guide. Bon looked at Rin in surprise.

 _'What's wrong with you Rin.'_

A/N: hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating! I really hope you had a happy thanksgiving. I'm on break so I will try to update more, I'm going back to school on Tuesday so I'll try to update every week depending on how many reviews I get per chapter, but overall I'm happy with the review response! Five reviews and only two chapters yay!

P.S: I just started watching Yuri on Ice and I'm obsessed so I'm sorry if updates begin to get a little slow because…I love this show lol. I get easily distracted by it when I'm writing so I'm sorry lol!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Byleth

"What do you mean I'm sharing a room with you!?" Rin yelled loudly as he pointed to the smirking straight A student.

"Okumura-Sensei thought it would be best if you shared a room here with me. So get used to it starting now we're roomies." Bon said, feeling quite pleased with himself. Rin glared and held on tightly to his duffle bag. Rin watched Bon as he set up his side of the room, his demeanor quite pleasant if you were to ask the hyperactive demon. Rin watched the happy Bon with a skeptical expression. This was out of character and it annoyed Rin to no extent.

The duffle bag was covering half his face only leaving his eyes so he can watch Bon. Bon, feeling Rin's eyes on him looked at Rin and smiled.

"Hey, why don't you unpack? We have the day to look around town and ask witnesses about the demon." Bon explained. Rin groaned quietly to himself and walked to his side, putting his bag on his bed. He unzipped the bag and pulled out his folded clothes, putting them in his temporary dresser. He turned to pick up something else from his bag but paused.

The book stared at him. It sat their mockingly with words that engraved his mind. Demi-demon, forever damned, abomination. Rin stood frozen in place for a long time.

"And don't think your getting out of it that easy. I'm sticking to my word, if I have to I-" Bon stopped mid sentence as he turned around. Rin stood tense, back facing him. Bon furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

 _'There he goes spacing out again._ ' Bon thought. He called rin's name hoping to snap the half demon out of his trance. Almost immediately Rin grabbed his bag and placed it under his bed, as though he was hiding something. This disquieted Bon as he looked at Rin with an uneasy or worried expression.

"Lets skip unpacking and head out to town." Rin said pulling Bon out the room with him. Bon followed after taking a glance over at the bed Rin stuffed his bag under. What was Rin hiding? Bon shook the thought away planning on figuring it out later. They left the monastery and made it to the shopping center in the town.

"Okumura sensei said it would be best to start off in the shopping area and ask around." Bon explained. Rin nodded his head not really paying attention. He scanned the crowd when suddenly, His eyes spotted a girl in the crowd.

She looked young and sat at a table from across the street. Her dark Amber eyes pierced through Rin. She had long blond hair wrapped tightly in a long ponytail. She had long bangs on the left side covering her one eye. The petite girl wore a sleeveless black button jacket with a turtle neck and black laced sleeves on her forearms. A silver earring shines brightly in the sunlight. She smiled, a sick sweetness covering her expression.

Rin looked at the girl, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 'Was she staring at me?'

"Okumura?..hey are you even listening?" Rin snapped his head over to Bon making a confused sound. Bon sighed. "What were you looking at anyway?" Bon said looking at where Rin was staring, hoping to find something.

"There was..-" Rin turn to find the girl but stopped. She was gone. Rin looked around the area, maybe she left? But yet there was no sighting of the blonde anywhere. He turned to Bon who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing…it was nothing." Rin said, his eyes still searching. Bon sighed before grabbing his hand.

"Come on its around lunchtime and I'm starving. Shima and Miwa should be at the diner down the street." Bon said before grabbing his phone out to text his friends. Him and Rin made their way to the diner. Rin's thoughts ran wild.

 _'Who was that girl? She seemed to stare at me like she knew me._ ' Shivers crawled up and down his body at the thought, ' _I've never seen her before but I feel like I should know her. Where have I felt that feeling before.'_ His mind went back to his encounter with Amaimon. _'Yeah, but…what's the connection…_ ' Rin's expression scrunched up in confusion until suddenly he felt a hand enclose around his.

He looked down and saw that Bon had wrapped his hand around his pale one. Rin let out a small shriek of shock before looking up to see Bon was still texting on his phone, not even looking at Rin. Rin blinked once then twice at his classmate.

 _'Why was Bon holding my hand? He's been acting strange ever since yesterday, well, I have been too I bet but…he's not even going to say anything about it!?'_ Rin just stared down at his and Bon's hands, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. He found himself being pulled inside a small diner by Bon and towards a table where all the esquires were.

"Hey Bon! It's about time you guys got here, we were about to order without you." Shima explained. Both Bon and Rin took a seat at the booth. Shima, Miwa, Izumo and Shiemi all sat around the table, Yukio took a seat at the end pulling up a chair.

After talking and joking around, the small class picked what they wanted to eat. Rin obviously happy to find Sukiyaki on the menu. Suddenly, their waiter, a girl with brown hair and Carmel colored skin walked up to their table.

"Hello! My names Marie, I will be you waiter today!" She said cheerfully. Rin turned to look up at her but stopped. Her eyes were dark and piercing as they looked at Rin. Rin's breath caught in his throat as his eyes traveled to a single silver earring, this time, he was able to get a closer look.

The earring had engravings on it, like some kind of ancient writing he never seen before.

 _'No, it can't be…'_

"Uh, sorry he'll have sukiyaki." Yukio's voice stopped his thoughts as a warming weight landed on his shoulder. Rin looked over and saw Bon looking at Rin with the same look as before. Rin looked around his table to see everyone staring at him. He chuckled nervously.

"Uh, sorry about that…" Rin said. Marie chuckled and waved her hand dismissively.

"That's alright, is there anything you would like to drink?" He said, staring at Rin.

"Um, water would be fine thanks." Rin said. Marie nodded her head.

"Okie dokie artichokie. Just wait right here!" She said before leaving. Rin turned back to the table a silence hung in the air until Izumo spoke up.

"Would someone just say something already, it's not like he's dying!" She snarled out.

"Really guys I'm fine, I've just been….spacey, that's all." Rin said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Bon scoffed quietly to himself.

"You think? This all happened when you got attacked by that leaper, and if I know anything it's that the leaper only attacked because something was on your mind so spill!" Bon demanded, pointing accusingly at Rin. Rin tensed up and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what your talking about, there's nothing to spill Bon." Rin dodged the question. This only made the smarter student angrier as he glared at Rin.

"I can't believe your still avoiding the question even now." Bon said, mostly to himself but out loud none the less. His then soften and this time his voice was more concerned than angry. "What ever it is, it must be pretty bad." Bon pointed out. Rin's tense posture released and he looked down at the table, he didn't have to look up to see everyone's eyes on him.

"Yeah…it is." He spoke quietly in hopes no one would hear him, but then a hand enclosed around his once again and he knew that Bon heard his silent confession.

After a short while the food was placed on the table and consumed by the class. Rin for once forgot about hell and the girl with the silver earring , he happily enjoyed his sukiyaki. But Rin didn't notice the waiter looking at him and his friends with interest before leaving the diner, her appearance changing back to her original look, unnoticed by the people in the busy street.

Rin and the other esquires made their way back to the monastery, the sun setting. They would start their investigation tomorrow hoping they would at least find something on the succubus. The silence was interrupted by a startling scream.

A man came running from an alley way. Residences gasped as the man ran by. He knocked over food stands and trash cans. Seeing the esquires he ran towards them Rin, being the first person he grabbed.

"You got to help me! Their after me!" He cried out. Rin, startled tried to shake of his surprise and grabbed the man by the shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Who's after you!?" He demanded. Immediately the other esquires and Yukio waited for the mans response.

"The demons!" He cried out. Rin looked at him eyebrows furrowed.

"Demons? As in plural." Rin asked. The man nodded his head and went to explain.

"Yes. They're following me. Please! You have to believe me!" The man said. Rin furrowed his eyebrows. Yukio stepped in.

"Alright, me, Shima, Izumo and Shiemi will go with him Bon head back to the monastery with Rin." Yukio said while Bon nodded his head. Rin looked at Yukio dumbfounded.

"Wait WHAT!?...wh-why the-"

"Don't question me Rin, I want you at the monastery." Yukio said. Rin stared at his brother for a moment in disbelief.

"What! You don't trust me!?" Rin said, his voice getting defensive. Yukio paused and let out a sigh.

"Not now Rin. Come on let's go!" Yukio said as he ran to where the man pointed. Shima smiled nervously.

"Sorry Rin…uh hehe." He continued to follow the others leaving Bon and Rin alone. Rin fumed as he watched the others leave.

"I can't believe him!" Rin grumbled to himself.

"Well, can you blame him? He's worried about sending you into combat that's all." Bon explained as he started walking towards the monastery. Rin followed begrudgingly.

"Why cause I spaced out a few times?" Rin scowled.

"Well maybe he's worried about you arm, that leaper did do a number on it." Bon tried to reason.

"It doesn't even hurt!" Rin said, raising his bandaged arm up in the air. Bon sighed with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Look there's no point in arguing, it's not like you're the only one not enjoying this, I'd rather be out there fighting hellhounds too you know."

"I get it, so I'm just the big inconvenience huh?" Rin said. Bon looked at him in shock.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." Rin grumbled before walking ahead of Bon. Bon sighed before following Rin. After a few moments of silence Rin slowed his steps until he stopped completely. Something wasn't right. He turned to look at Bon but stared wide eyed as he saw Bon was frozen mid step. In fact…Rin looked all around him. Everything was frozen in place.

'What the..-'

"Hello." A small, gentle voice of a girl caused Rin to turn around. His eyes widened in surprise.

It was the blonde hair girl he saw before. The one with the silver earring. She smile sickeningly sweetly at Rin an uneasy evil glint in her eyes.

"I'm Byleth."

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it! I'm so excited for the next chapter! Be sure to review and tell me what you think! Whew! Imma so excited! LOL.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hellhounds and crossroads

The streets were quiet, time was frozen. Rin looked at the girl who stood across from him with skepticism.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited to see your sibling?" Byleth pouted as she took in her siblings confused look.

"Sibling what are y-" then it clicked in Rin's head. Amaimon, Byleth…even Mephistopheles. His expression changed to one of anger. Byleth smiled as she watched gears spin in their siblings head.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for but good enough." She said casually checking her nails. Rin grabbed his sword, ready to use it at a moments notice. Byleth scowled.

"You seriously still have that thing? Not only a disappointment but a terrible fashion statement." She said. Rin growled at the now approaching girl.

"Not one step closer! Tell me who exactly are you and why are you here!?" Rin demanded. Byleth stopped, looking unamused. She crossed her arms.

"I told you, I'm Byleth" Rin raised an eyebrow at her as if asking her to elaborate. "…how do you not know? One of the kings of hell? controls eighty eight legions of lesser demons?..." she hung her sentence in the air for a bit waiting for a reaction but got nothing. She scoffed. "Seriously, what is my dear brother Phelly teaching you up here?" She said. Rin's stare didn't falter.

"Why are you here?" Rin bit out angrily. Byleth let out an elongated sigh.

"I just wanted to see my little brother! I mean I've heard a lot about you but never even seen you, I thought it was about time we talked." She spoke with sick innocence. Rin kept his narrowed eyes on his supposed sibling.

"Talk about what?" Rin said cautiously.

"Oh you know….dad…" she began circling Rin like a shark in water, keeping Rin on his toes. "Mephisto….Amaimon…." Byleth stopped and then turned her head to Rin a smile on her lips. "Hell?" Rin stiffened and let out a small gasp. Byleth, amused with the reaction kept talking, making her way to Rin.

"You know all our other brothers and sisters are anxiously awaiting your arrival Rin." She prowled closer to the disquieted teen. "They all can't wait to meet daddy's precious treasure… a demon with a human soul…" she let out a chortle of amusement. She gave Rin a small simper as she stood in front of the stoic teen.

"Oh how I can't wait until we tear that sparkling innocent soul apart." She said, standing in front of Rin as she adjusted the collar of his shirt. Rin swallowed nervously before speaking.

"What makes you think I'm going to hell?" Rin spoke. Byleth looked at him with an amused smile as if asking if he were serious. She began laughing loudly.

"Seriously?" She laughed out before her look changes to one of slight annoyance and anger "you're a demon. Forever damned, no angel would ever want to carry such an abomination to heaven." She sneered. Rin held his breath. There it was, Rin was going to hell. She took a moment to look at Rin a cruel smile growing on her face.

"Oh man. You actually thought you had a chance didn't you? Oh how I can't wait for us to get our hands on you brother." She explained. Rin looked away from her, a lump forming in his throat. She pouted, "don't look so sad brother. Hell's not that bad after the first few years." She said and before Rin get another word in she was walking away.

"We'll meet again brother, don't you worry about that!" She called before vanishing. Immediately time started back up again. Rin stood there more anxious then before. The sound of people walking and varying on with their lives filled the air. The sounds were almost suffocating. Rin's breathing picked as he replayed her words over and over again.

'I'm going to hell! No, I can't! Please please god no! I don't want to go. Please don't make me go! I'll do anything!' Rin began to panic as he stood in the middle of the street.

"Rin…Rin! Hey.." bon's voice faded in and out as he continued to panic. His heart beat was running as quick as a race hoarse and as loud as thunder. Bon growing quite concerned for his classmate placed his hands on the demons which were placed tightly on the ravenette's ears. He bent down slightly so he was at eye level. His eyebrows furrowed even more with concern.

Rin's blue eyes were wide with fear as he stood stock still. He lifted his eyes to connect with brown ones. Rin slowly and hesitantly put his hands down shakingly. His own arms wrapping around himself protectively. He looked away from Bon, avoiding his classmates gaze.

"We should head back." He spoke quickly and quietly before turning around and walking away. Bon stood there for a moment in shock. He frowned and followed close behind, keeping an eye on Rin as he walked.

Rin walked in the monastery, the door clicking behind him as Bon followed close behind. Rin stopped, the grip around his torso was in-faltering. The lump in his throats was still there. Rin felt Bon's presence as he stood behind the teen his chocolate brown eyes boring into his pale neck. Bon opened his mouth to speak but was stopped the the sound of racing footsteps. Rin was was the stairs within seconds.

Rin made it up the stairs, his feet high fiving the wooden steps. He made it to one of the many bathrooms, slamming the door behind him. He didn't know if he was going to throw up or scream or sob. Turns out he was doing all three. The lump in his throat ached dying to come out. He upchucked in the toilet before flushing it down the drain. He leaned against the wall and sobbed miserably.

Why was this effecting him so much! He gasped for air as sobs filled the quiet room. His whole life he told himself he was not a demon! That he was good! Why? Why is he going to hell!? It's not fair! He let out broken sobs as his mind kept going back to his torturous nightmares. He shook with fear. No matter what he did it didn't matter. He curled up in a ball and shut his eyes tightly his head was pounding as well as the door, someone was knocking.

"Nii-san? Rin, come on, open the door." Yukio. Rin grabbed his hair tightly as he tried to calm down. How long was he in here for? Yukio was back from the mission already? He drew a shaky breath listening in on the conversation.

"I tried getting him to come out but he wouldn't answer." Bon's voice made it to his ears, it was laced with concern for his demon classmate. Rin closed his eyes and breathed. He needed to calm down. With a heavy sigh he lifted himself up and walked over to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked like shit.

Paled skin was layered in a thin coat of sweat. His eyes were puffy and red. Black locks of hair stuck to his forehead, clinging to his skin for dear life. With a shaky sigh he turned on the water. Cupping his hands the cool liquid filled his palms before he went to splash it onto his face. He scrubbed his face away from all the grime and sweat that covered it. His eyes were not as puffy as before nor as red so he decided to rinse his mouth next. The taste of throw up was still noticeable in the back of his throat.

Gurgling the water he spit it out and leaned against the counter. He took calming breaths in hopes to calm his wracked nerves. They couldn't know. He knew the moment he met Byleth that she was bad news. She was after him and him alone, he couldn't risk his friends getting hurt. He remembered the conversation he had with the demon his skin crawling with goosebumps. He couldn't understand if he was keeping it a secret because he wanted to protect them…or that he was scared.

A knock stopped his thoughts and he turned his head to the door.

"Rin seriously! Come out, your really freaking me ou-" Yukio was interrupted by the door opening and Rin standing in front of them, smiling as if everything was okay.

"Sorry about that." He said simply. Everyone looked at Rin with shocked expressions. Rin walked past the startle group and waved his hand dismissively. "Guess the Diner's sukiyaki made my stomach upset." Rin smiled. Everyone responded with silence. None of them didn't say anything none of them could say anything. What were they supposed to say?

"Bullshit." Bon eventually spit out. Rin looked at Bon in surprise. The scholar had his arms crossed as he looked at Rin with narrowed eyes. "We all know something's up so why don't you cut the crap and tell us." Bon said his voice laced with anger and worry. Rin's lips pulled down into a frown as he looked down at the floor. Shima decided to speak up with a nervous smile.

"Maybe bon's right Rin. You can tell us, we won't judge." Shima spoke lightheartedly hoping to break the uncomfortable tension surrounding the esquires. Rin shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away from the group.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to worry about it. Just drop it al right?" He said over his shoulder walking down the hall. Yukio watched his brother go with a frown gracing his lips.

Rin walked down the hall and towards the steps. He didn't want to go to his room, he couldn't face Bon yet when he got there. He sighed and walked through the monastery the building was huge.

"Are you lost?" A voice yelled from behind him. Rin turned and found one of the priests. "Your one of the esquires right?" He asked. Rin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah. I decided to just walk around I'm sorry I-" the priest lifted his hand up, stopping the half demon.

"It's alright. Mind if I join you?" He asked. Rin shook his head and so the priest and began walking aimlessly.

"I heard about the mission. A man ran into you while you guys were in town." The priest said looking for confirmation.

"Uh yeah, I didn't get to go check it out me and another classmate left back to the monastery." Rin explained. The priest nodded his head.

"Hm, well you didn't miss much. turns out it was just a crazy citizen who thought a stray black dog was a hellhound." The priest explained. Rin looked at the priest his eyes wide with shock. He decided to say nothing about it thought and kept walking. After a long silence the priest spoke.

"Have you ever heard of the demon Byleth?" Rin stopped, his breath hitched. "She's one of the many kings of hell." The priest turned to look at him.

"Yeah what about her?"

( -:3)

The man from before crawled away into the shadows of an alleyway…

 _'She's a strong demon who gets her strength off of making deals'_

"Wait…..stop please! I-I'll do anything!" He screamed out, the only reply he got was a low growl. The black dog stood at the end of an alleyway it's eyes glowing red. The exorcists didn't believe him, and now he was going to die.

 _'It's said that Byleth will bring love to those who summon her…but only for a price.'_

A figure turned around the corner and stood behind the black dog.

"Times up~ looks like my hellhounds getting kind of Hungry good thing it's snack time." She spoke mostly to herself. The black dog advanced and made its way closer to the scared man. The man moved back farther, his back hitting the wall behind him.

 _'She makes deals by taking human souls and damning them to hell. A few years ago…'_

"Why do you look so glum, I gave you five years didn't I? And you've been so helpful!" The girl said merrily. The man didn't respond instead he curled up against himself as the dog finally lunged. Claws tore at flesh, blood spilled in gory piles across the street. The man's pain filled screams echoed into the night. He laid there gasping for breath, holding onto a single thread of life.

 _'She came to this small town. Rumors traveled around, it was about a girl with a silver earring who made the impossible happen.'_

Byleth walked over to the dying man. She kneeled next to him and smiled.

"Wh-…..w..ill….you*gasp* d-" Byleth smiled and put a thing finger to his lips.

"Shh….I'm taking what belongs to me…don't worry, your little human souls will be safe with me." She explained. The man looked at her eyes wide. Suddenly she leaned down and opened her mouth, blue smoke left the mans mouth and traveled its way to Byleth's, she sucked the souls out of him before standing up.

"You've been so helpful to me. Rin Okumura took the bait just as planned. My brothers will be pleased when they here about his arrival." Byleth explained to the dead man before walking away, allowing her hellhoud to go back to his meal.

 _'I have a feeling that she's here to finally collect her debt...'_

 **A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **(IMPORTANT): I hope to update every weekend! Thanksgiving break was over that's why it took a while to update. So hopefully I update every weekend and if I don't please feel free to yell at me with a PM LOL, also I do want to point out that yes, this is a Bon/Rin fic and I'm sorry some people don't like that but I will try to tone it down so it doesn't interfere with the plot.**

 **Please review I'm so happy with all the reviews I got on this story! LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Rin was currently laying on his temporary bed. It was probably around three am last time he checked and everyone was out like a light. He laid there and looked at the ceiling eyes wide.

 _'She's here to finally collect her debt…'_

The demon their after? Is that…? He let out a deep sigh. There was no way the exorcist in training was getting any sleep tonight. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his face in distress. He glanced over at Bon who slept not too far from the half demon. Quietly, Rin slid off the bed to reach under it and grab his bag. Inside he the bag he grabbed his book, the book of the damned.

He frowned as he stared at the cover. There had be something on the kings of hell right? Glancing over his shoulder he quickly but quietly crawled back on the bed and opened up the journal. He turned the pages, scanning the words with a critical eye.

Familiar names crossed his eye along with not so familiar ones. The book held a lot of information that peaked Rin's interest. Finally his eyes rested on what he was looking for. Kings of hell. Feeling some sort of relief Rin turned the page hoping to find Byleth. But frowned. Multiple pages were ripped out of the book leaving a giant gap of information. Rin groaned in frustration and slammed the book close.

"Your still up?" A groggy voice spoke up from the other side of the room. Rin froze in place and looked over at Bon. Quickly, he shoved the book under his pillow shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't get any sleep." Rin said, trying to avoid Bon gaze. He heard Bon shift on his bed. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you…" Rin said. Bon shrugged.

"You didn't wake me, I've been up for awhile now." Bon explained. Rin tensed up. He's been awake? Since when? The room was dark so maybe he didn't notice the scholar up yet. Rin moved his eyes around the room. Bon trained his eyes on the tense esquire. "So what were you reading?" He asked. Rin took a few mental breaths before shrugging Bon off nonchalantly.

"Nothing much, j-just one of Yukio's mangas I stole." Rin said, cursing himself for stuttering. Bon nodded his head not believing the half-demon.

"Yeah okay, I'll believe after you stop acting weird. What time is it?" Bon asked looking around for a clock or something. Rin, glad for the change of topic, looked around for a clock as well, finding his alarm on his night stand.

"Six am…man." Rin said, mumbling the last part to himself. Was he really up that long?

"Really? Have you been up all night?" Bon said, looking at Rin with wide, tired eyes.

"Uh yeah…guess I wasn't really that tired." He chuckled sheepishly but stopped after feeling bon's piercing glare trained on him.

"You really need to stop doing that." He said dryly.

"Huh?..stop what?" Rin asked shocked.

"Stop acting like it's not a big deal! For the past few days something's been up with you and you wave it off as if nothing's wrong! So cut the crap and tell me." Bon said. Rin stopped and blinked at Bon in shock. He looked away guiltily. He can't tell Bon, he just can't! The past few days have been a haze, it all felt surreal. How was he suppose to get others to understand if he himself didn't understand. Hell, the thought alone made him sick to his stomach.

"I can't….I cant tell you so just drop it." Rin said quietly. Bon almost immediately was in front of Rin. Rin sucked in a breath at the closeness, his pale hands were engulfed in Bon's. Bon looked at Rin with wide eyes.

"I won't drop it! Damnit Rin just…please. Don't ask me to drop it." Bon said the grip on Rin hands tightened when he felt Rin trying to pull away. Rin avoided his gaze and turned his attention to the window. The sun was peeking up from the horizon as the trees outside calmly swayed.

"I'm hungry, everyone will be up soon I should go make breakfast. Or help in the kitchen." Rin said, mostly mumbling as he stood up quickly, almost causing the aria to fall over. Rin swiftly walked out the door and into the hall, leaving Bon to stare after him, hurt and shock written over his face.

He watched as the door clicked closed before getting up off the floor. The tired aria let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck in distraught. Why wouldn't Okumura tell him anything? What is he hiding? Bon slowly turned his head from the floor to Rin's pillow. He squinted his eyes when he noticed an object poking out from the white cushion. Glancing back at the door checking to see if the close was clear he reached over and grabbed the book.

He looked at the cover with a raised eyebrow and scoffed. "Manga my ass." He mumbled to himself before ambling over to the bed and plopping down on it, his eyes never leaving the book. _'Book of the damned…what the hell?'_ Bon unwrapped the cover and opened it up.

Something about the book unnerved Bon as though it was a bad omen. He flipped through the thick pages grimacing at the rubbery feel of it. What the hell was the pages made out of? Definitely not paper. Bon looked at the pictures and frowned at the gruesome depictions.

He furrowed his eyebrows and scanned the words on each page. He stopped. His breathing halted and he read the heading over and over again. Traveling to the words then to the picture.

 _'Demi-demon.' 'Forever damned' 'abomination to all exorcists.'_ Bon's frown deepened and his eyebrows furrowed even more. I shut the book quickly and shoved back under the pillow. He stood up and walked out of the door. Did Rin really think of himself like that? Was that what Rin was so concerned about? If possible, Bon's frown deepened even more. No that can't be all, Rin wouldn't act that badly over something so trivial, there has be something else. Bon raced down the stairs to the kitchen.

Rin was in the kitchen helping the priest from before with breakfast. He was cracking some eggs and placing them in a pan when suddenly he looked up through the window. He narrowed his eyes looking out towards the garden that led to the forest.

 _'were those….paw prints?...no way they were way too big to be paw prints. But it looks like…?'_ Rin turned off the stove with a click, causing the priest to look over at him. Keeping his gaze out the window he put the pan off the burner, about to walk out the door.

"Is something wrong Rin…" the priest asked. Rin waved his hand as if to say he was fine before walking out the back door. Just as the door closed Bon made it inside the kitchen only to find the priest.

"Hey!?...uh, is Rin in here?" Bon said, shocked to find the priest alone. The man blinked in confusion but pointed to the door.

"Rin just left. Don't ask me why because I'm afraid I have no clue." The priest explain. Bon nodded his head before rushing out. Rin walked over to the paw prints and examined them.

 _'hm, well they are paw prints…but…they seem to grow every as they move closer to the forest.'_ Rin furrowed his eyebrows. He walked along the trail but stopped. The paw prints seeming to have reached their peak, scorch marks appeared on the edges of the paw print. Rin glared as he could only think of one thing… ' _hellhound._ '

"Okumura!" Rin turned around and saw Bon walking over to Rin, his eyes went from Rin to the paw prints on the ground. "Geez…these are huge. You don't think..-"

"Hellhound. Look." Rin pointed to the scorch marks on one of the paw prints. Bon walked over and looked at the print, invading Rin's space. Rin turned his head only to find Bon was centimeters away. A tinge of pink washed over his cheeks.

 _'What is with Bon getting so close to me today, and yesterday with the hand holding.'_ Rin's face turned a darker shade of red at the thought and took an unconscious step from the other. Bon looked at Rin, suddenly remembering why he was here. He cleared his throat.

"Rin. About this morning I-"

"Well good morning." Bon was cut off by the sound of their teacher Yukio. Yukio was already in his uniform while the other two were still in their pajama's. Bon had on a gray long sleeve v-neck with red and black plaid pj bottoms. While Rin wore a black t-shirt with blue bottoms. The two looked at their teacher.

"Yukio…! Uh, hey." Rin said.

"It seems you both found something regarding the mission." Yukio said. Both Bon and Rin nodded and stood straight.

"We'll regroup during breakfast for now. You should get ready. We have a long day ahead of us." Yukio explained, fixing his glasses on his nose. Rin began walking away suddenly feeling uncomfortable being around the two. He knew Bon was about to say something regarding this morning and he really didn't want to go through with it just yet. Before he could leave he heard Yukio.

"Rin…" The more lazier of twins stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "If you want to talk-"

"I'm fine Yukio." Rin interrupted before continuing to walk away. He made it through the door and then up the stairs trying to ignore Bon who was following shortly behind. Once he made it to his bedroom door he turned to Bon before opening it.

"I'm going in to change you can change in the bathroom." Rin said, his eyes warning. Bon glared and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his uniform being thrown at his face and the door closing shut. He blinked and stared at the door in shock before growling in frustration. Rin's going to ignore him for the rest of the day wasn't he? He sighed in defeat before making his way to the bathroom.

Rin rubbed his temples in frustration before walking over and changing into his uniform. He walked out and made his way back to the kitchen there the priest was making breakfast.

"Hey…sorry about earlier." Rin said before walking in and continuing his work. The priest waved his hand dismissively.

"Not a problem." The priest explained as be stirred the batter for waffles. Eventually the two finished making breakfast and served the other esquires and all the priests in the monastery. Rin sat next to Shiemi and Izumo, the place that was farthest from Bon.

"Alright, listen up. It seems as though Bon and Rin stumbled across a set of hellhound tracks not too far from the monastery. I want us to go, and follow the trail. See where it leads." The other exorcists nodded their heads and began eating their breakfast. The silence was broken by the sound of frantic footsteps entering the monastery.

The esquires turned their head and were surprised to see a girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes standing at the entrance.

"A-are the exorcists here? Please! I need their help!" The girl yelled. Tears filled her eyes as she looked through around the dining area. Yukio stood up from the table and the others soon followed. The girl, taking that as a sign ran over to the esquires.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked the girl. She looked at .Yukio, her eyes full of worry. She was wearing a gray shirt with a tan coat. A gray beanie placed on her head.

"Please! M-my brother! He hasn't come home a-and I think….." she paused and wiped away some tears that threatened to escape before continuing. "I think a hellhound took him." She said. Yukio sucked in a breath and crossed his arms.

"What makes you think it was a hellhound." Yukio asked. She looked down, her demeanor changing.

"When he left…h-he was acting crazy. He kept yelling the 'the demons are after me, you have to believe me' h-he was acting like a mad man…" he sobbed as she recalled the memory. Yukio's eyes widened and then Shima spoke up.

"Hey teach…doesn't that sound like…?"

"That was the guy from before right if that's the case…." Bon trailed. Rin continued his statement.

"Then we left him to die." Rin said, teeth clenched tightly and his hands balled into a fist. He turned and ran to the exit.

"H-hey! Rin come back!" Bon followed his classmate.

 _'If Byleth's behind this…if she killed that man…' Rin's pace quickened._

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry for updating so late! I have been dragged everywhere this past weekend and never got the chance to work on this. So I'm sorry if the update is crappy and I will try better next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Rin's feet slammed against the dirt. His heart raced as he followed the paw prints out into the woods. He ignored the sudden smell of damp trees and morning mildew. He could hear Bon's footstep accompanied by the others.

' _If Byleth killed that man…then that means she's a danger. She's after me, and if that's the case…'_

"Rin hey! Wait up!" He heard Bon's voice call out behind him along with Yukio's.

 _'I can't let her get to my friends…I have to stop her.'_ Rin ran faster.

He kept his eyes on the giant paw prints that led him to where he needed to go. He ran faster and faster. Byleth she can't…

' _You know all our other brothers and sisters are anxiously awaiting your arrival…brother and sisters? Did she mean the other kings? God damnit! I know absolutely nothing! What is she planning? Why is she here!?'_ Rin grinder his teeth angrily. The emotions were building up inside him about to rip him shred by shred. Anger because of Byleth. Worry for his friends. Fear. Fear of who he was, and what was to become of him. Rin didn't realize himself stopping, nor did he realize the suddenly silent trail of paw prints.

Bon, finally catching up, stopped right behind him. he was leaning forward breathing heavily.

"Don't…do that! Damnit Rin! You need to.-" Bon was interrupted by a low growl in the distance, hiding behind the green leaves of the forest. Bon stopped and looked over towards the noise. Rin immediately took a fighting stance, already on edge from his previous thoughts. going to grab his sword, Rin cursed silently to himself.

Shit! he forgot his sword. He growled in frustration. Out of desperation he must've left it when he ran out. The esquires all stood on alert.

"Uh, just wishful thinking here guys…maybe it was just the wind?" Shims said nervously only to get an immediate response from his friend Koneko.

"Shut up Shima." He replied curtly and quietly. Immediately shutting up the pinkette.

The silence was tense as the growling was soon accompanied by a pair of red glowing eyes. The esquires watched as the demon circled, in slow. Predator like steps. The growling doubled. There were two pairs of eyes. The esquires turned their heads over to the second predator. They were now back to back.

"Rin…" Bon whispered sternly at the demon. "Get out of here." He warned. Another growl echoed.

"What!? No way, I'm not leaving." Rin whispered/yelled back at the teen. Bon let out stressful sigh through his clenched teeth. No way was Rin going to leave Bon and his friends to fight alone.

"You don't have your sword, so unless you remembered something useful from class your practically defenseless right now." Bon explained. Rin glared slightly, deciding to ignore the implied insult. Before he could speak Konekomuru interrupted him.

"Bon's right Rin. Go and get your sword, your more use to us if your armed." Koneko tried to reason. Rin let out a sigh. What if Byleth's behind this? Is it really worth the risk? He looked at the path towards the monastery. It's not that long. He glanced back at his friends. Bon, Yukio and Koneko were looking at him. Daring him to go against their orders. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he stayed. He looked around to the others only one expression was written on their faces. Determination. He sighed. ' _I have to trust that they'll handle this._

"Alright. I'll go." He answered. Bon and Yukio both looked relieved at the response. Koneko nodded his head.

"Alright, the moment rin makes a run for it, the hellhounds will come after him. Everyone our job is to make sure they don't attack Rin alright!" Koneko explained to the others.

"Right" everyone said in unison. Rin got ready to run, waiting for koneko's que. Koneko looked at Rin ready to give him the signal. The growls that surrounded the group rang in Rin's ears. He inwardly prayed they'll be safe.

"Ready…..now!" Koneko yelled while Rin began to run. Hell hounds leaped. Rin ran. He could hear them. Izumi and shiemi calling their familiars. Bon's chanting. Yukio's guns and Shima's staff swinging. He could hear it all. His pace quickened. He had to hurry. He didn't realize the single tear falling down his face.

Did he make a mistake?

He ran as fast as he could, blocking out the sounds behind him. Focusing on something else Rin tried to think about the morning mildew and the damp trees. The sound of birds filled his ears he accepted their presences. He can't let his feelings get in the way of what he's supposed to do. Rin slowed to a stop…wait a minute. He listened again. The birds were silent. He looked around. Everything was still. He sucked in a breath.

"No…" he whispered.

"That face never ceases to amuse me brother." A voice called out followed by a click of what sounds like a camera. Rin turned quickly at the sound and glared at the blonde that stood in front of him. A smirk on her face. Seeing Rin's expression she rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Good to see you too." She said, putting away the photo and her device. Rin clenched his teeth and glared at the girl.

"Should've known it was you." He spit out venom. Byleth glared right back. She strolled up to the demon.

"You should be nicer to me Rin. Show your elder sibling some _respect_." She spit out. Rin scowled and glared at her.

"What do you want?" He asked. His eyes still glaring down at her. Byleth smiled deviously.

"I wanted to make a deal of course!" She said her voice sounding chipper. Rin scowled.

"What makes you think I'll ever make a deal with you." He demanded sharply. Byleth's smile grew wider. The sight terrified him. Suddenly with a snap of her fingers, they were both back at where Rin came from. Rin turned around and looked, his eyes widening at the sight.

Bon lay on the ground, a hellhound hovering over him viciously. Yukio was cornered against a tree, out of ammo, the hellhound was close enough to kill. Rin's eyes widened. There were more of them. One nearly at shiemi's throat. Another circling a passed out Izumi. And another about to latch itself on shima's torso. Rin gasped as he looked at a terrified Koneko about to watch his friends being mauled to death. If he knew one thing about hell hounds.

Is that It would be a bloodbath.

Rin's heart clenched painfully. He should've never left. He left them alone and now they're going to die and it would be all his fault. He looked down at the ground, his body quivering as tears almost filled his eyes.

"So how about that deal?" Byleth's voice came up to the foreground. She stood next to Rin. Her voice boiled anger within Rin. He kept his gaze away from her knowing he would probably kill her in a split second.

"You sick bitch." Rin growled. She let out a low whistle.

"Easy with the language, brother." She said shooting a smile over at him. "Look, here's the deal. I help your friends, call off my hounds and they live." She explained. Rin clenched his fist tightly.

"But…" he asked.

"I'll give you a year. Your friends live. And I get to drag you to hell myself." She explained nonchalantly. Rin glared at her, looking at his friends situation. No way was he risking their safety.

"Deal." He held his hand out. Byleth smiled. Her eyes turned a dangerous smoky black, before Rin could pull away he was pulled forward. He gasped as a small amount of smoke exited his mouth, entering Byleth's.

His lungs burned, as though something deep inside him was being torn apart and taken away from him. He tried to pull away but the grip on his hand was tremendously strong. The strength Byleth had. He was suddenly overwhelmed with terror.

Byleth had played him. She could've killed his friends. Or even him.

The thought scared him. Hell, it petrified him.

He was released and just like that. Byleth was gone, time was unfrozen and the hellhounds were running away.

Rin stood there. Realization flooding back to him. He sold his soul. He was going to hell. There was no way out of it. He felt his legs give out as he collapsed to the ground. There wasn't even a glimmer of hope of him going to heaven. His hands lifted to his face in devastation.

' _No…please…no…_ ' Rin's thoughts were weak as tears fell freely from his face.

The esquires got up from their position. Confusion written on their faces. The hellhounds...they just left. Why? Shima and Yukio checked on izumo, Koneko went to Shiemi's aid making sure she was alright. Bon stood there in aw. He looked around, for a sign as to what had happened. His eyes finally looked at a figure kneeling on the ground. They were crying. He looked closer, his heart clenching painfully when he realized it was Rin.

"R-Rin? Hey…" a soft voice filled the half demons ears. He looked up to see Bon and the others looking at him worriedly. A sense of confusion was there as well. Seeing his friends Rin jumped up as fast as he could. He lunged himself towards Bon engulfing him in a giant hug. Taken back Bon's eyes widened.

' _At least their okay. Thank god their okay.'_ Rin thought.

"I'm so glad your okay…" Rin whispered as he buried his face in Bon's shoulder. Bon looked at Rin, worry written over his face. What happened? The hell hounds..? How was Rin here..? Why was he so upset…? Bon looked over at Yukio who's face held extreme concern for his twin. Bon, deciding it was too early to ask questions decided to hug his classmate as he held on for dear life.

' _I don't want to go to hell…but there was no way in hell I would let my friends die because I wanted to be a coward.'_ Rin's grip on Bon loosened, he let go and pulled back, avoiding the smarter ones gaze. Dry tears stained his cheeks.

"Sorry." He said silently. He moved past Bon towards the path they were taking.

' _I can't let them know. That too close of a call. Byleth…if she tries to pull that again…how much more would I give her? How much more would she want?'_

"Rin, wait wh-" Yukio was interrupted.

"I'm going to find that girls brother." Rin said quietly.

' _I'm not going to just leave him because I'm scared. I promised to find him so I will.'_ He stuffed his hands in his pocket and continued walking. The others followed, not going to argue with the teen any more. All of them occasionally stole a glance at the dazed teen, too worried to say anything.

They eventually found the body. Rin stood there and stared at the body before him. It was torn to bits. Giant claw marks tore the man in half. His blood everywhere. The mans skin was gray, his veins black. Rin stood there and imagined himself.

' _I'm going to hell. I need to get used to that fact. There's no way out of a deal. Not with a demon.'_ He pales at the thought. A warm hand landed on his shoulder he turned his head to see Shima looking at him with concern.

"hey Rin…let's get out of here alright." Shima spoke. Rin walked away, ignoring shima.

He passed a small forming crowd and saw the girl from before crying. She looked at him, Rin gave her a sorrowful look, a pained expression on his face. He didn't know if he was sorry for her, or himself, or both. Rin decided to push the thought away and walk past the crowd.

 **A/N: hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter this was actually one of my favorites! I actually took the time to edit this a bit so if you see errors or maybe something that annoys you please let me know same with any other chapter. But I love you guys and all the sweet supportive reviews I've been getting so thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"We have to find this demon and fast. It has already taken another victim." Yukio said as he leaned against a desk in the hospital, his hand held up to his chin. The esquires were currently sitting in a hospital room, izumo sitting in a bed as well as shiemi. Both had minor injuries but nothing too dangerous.

Rin stood in the back, leaning against the wall, his head facing down. He felt the occasional glance from the others but ignored them.

"Your right Yukio but how are we going to do that if we don't know where it'll hit next? Or who?" Shima asked. Yukio looked past the group in deep thought, his thoughts occasionally worrying over his brother.

' _I need to think! The sooner I find this demon the sooner I can worry about Rin. So think Yukio…'_ the glass wearing twin scolded himself as he continued to think. Suddenly Rin spoke.

"why don't we start by asking people if anything strange happened a few years ago. Like miracles or the impossible." Rin said, remembering his conversation with the priest from before.

"Huh? Why would we ask that?" Yukio said, shocked that this was the first time his brother spoke up since the hellhound incident. Rin looked up at his brother and shrugged.

"You said deals are made by the demon right? If you could make a deal with a demon wouldn't you ask for something impossible? Track down the ones who made deals." Rin explained. Yukio raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"That's….very insightful of you Rin." He said. Rin shrugged his shoulders and separated from the wall.

"Doesn't matter anyway. The demons probably gone by now. I'm sure they got what they came here for." Rin said as he went to walk out the door.

"Rin, wait." Yukio said. Rin looked over his shoulder. Bon, Shima, Miwa, Shiemi and even izumo were looking at him. He tried not to squirm under their gaze. Yukio furrowed his eyes.

"Are you…okay?" Yukio said. Rin's mouth turned down in a slight frown as he stared at Yukio. His eyes cold and distant his voice even more so.

"Yeah I'm fine…why wouldn't I be?" He said before walking out the room quickly, leaving everyone else in shock.

The door clicked shut. The esquires stood in awe, none of them speaking as the atmosphere turned into awkward silence. Shiemi was the first to speak up.

"I really hope Rin is okay. He seems different after being attacked by the leaper." Shiemi pointed out as she stared at the door in thought.

"It was before that. It was after class that day Rin seemed a little out of it." Yukio said. Koneko and Shima both nodded their head in agreement. Bon stayed silent, wondering if he should tell the others of his recent discovery.

' _The book of the damned…should I tell them?...no, I should confront Rin about it first right? If he found out I told them…I have a feeling he will only push away more. Yukio will most likely demand Rin to tell him everything then try to tell him not to worry but…there's more to it! Rin wouldn't just act like this because he hated being a demon. He stronger than that. And that time in the woods….'_

"Did you notice anything Bon? You do share a room with him at the monastery." Shima asked. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Uh…no, I haven't but if I do notice something I'll tell you. I'm worried about him." Bon admitted. Shima nodded his head in agreement.

"Me too."

"Yes, but we can't think about that right now. We finish this mission then we can worry about Rin. This thing is killing people. I say we take Rin's advice and ask around town." Yukio ordered. The other esquires nodded their head, their expressions changing into a more determined look.

"Me and Shima will try asking around the shopping center. Bon, and Konekomuru I want you to talk to the sister of the recent victim." Yukio said. Bon and Koneko nodded their heads before the four of them headed their separate ways.

Rin was currently at the monastery. He was currently baking with some food he got from the shopping center. Cooking seemed to calm his mood. He stirred the batter but stopped after hearing someone calling out to him.

"Something seems to be troubling you. You look tense." Rin turned and saw the priest from this morning and before. Rin frown sadly and nodded his head, looking down at the bowl.

"Yeah…" he spoke softly. The priest frowned at that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked lightly. Rin's grip on the bowl tightened.

"I…" he trailed off and tried to busy himself with stirring the batter. The priest took the message and nodded his head before going to leave. He stopped and turned his head.

"The confessionals are always open if you wish to talk." He offered before leaving. Rin didn't respond and looked down at his bowl, continuing to stir the batter. He furrowed his eyebrows his shoulders becoming more tense then before. The pale yellow batter swirled with his movements. The movements of his hands became lost to the half demon. Before he knew it the bowl was thrown into the sink with a loud crash, his pales hands held tightly onto the counter.

He gritted his teeth as a lump formed in his throat. Tears brimmed his eyes as they threatened to fall freely down his face. He gasped out a sob and tried to catch his breath. His knees buckled underneath him and he kneeled in front the counter. Tainted windows shined down on him as he looked up, tears falling like rain.

The tainted window shined brightly, displaying an image of an angel carrying a soul to heaven, leaving the half demon to perish. Rin hugged himself as he weeped over his doomed fate.

Bon and Konekomuru walked down the street. The bald headed esquire looked at the piece of paper in his hand then at the surrounding area.

"Do you think Rin is going to be alright?" Koneko asked. Bon frowned sadly and looked down at the ground.

"He's strong, whatever it is I'm sure he'll find a way through it.." Bon said. His friend nodded his head and looked away.

"Yeah, I guess so….look, we're here." Koneko said as he pointed over to a building not too far from them. Bon looked at it and nodded his head the two walked over to it. Walking up the well kept sidewalk the two made it to the front door. Bon reached over and knocked on the door three times before stepping back. He looked around his eyes furrowing when he saw a few plants he never seen before.

"Bon, look." Miwa pointed out a tinted window of a cross. Bon frowned, how can a good person be punished liked this? It wasn't fair, it was unjust. He sighed and suddenly the door opened. The girl from before looked at both of them, her cheeks were puffy and red along with her nose.

"O-oh, its you..." she said. She was wearing a long gray shirt and a cream colored scarf, black tights accompanied by brown boots. Bon looked at her sadly before speaking.

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss miss…" he trailed off she swallow and hesitantly brung out her hand.

"Just call me Charlotte." She said. Bon shook her hand.

"Charlotte. I'm Bon, this is my partner Miwa. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your brother?" He asked softly.

"Keith." She corrected. Voice cracking slightly. "Uh, yeah…come in." She said quietly, stepping to the side so the two can come in. Both the esquires walked in as she guided them to the living room.

"Please. Uh, take a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" She asked softly, her voice hoarse. Bon shook his head.

"No thank you, we're fine." She nodded and sat across from them her hands folded over each other.

"Charlotte we want to ask you about Keith's behavior before his…attack." Bon said, tip toeing around the subject. Charlotte nodded her head and looked down sadly.

"Yes, Uh…he was acting very, strange before it all. Always on edge and jumping at the slightest things." She explained never meeting their eyes. Bon nodded his head then Koneko spoke up.

"Do mind if I ask but…did anything weird happen a few years ago with Keith. Like any miracles or anything out of the ordinary." Konekomuru said. Charlotte looked at him with surprised before holding her wrist to her chest looking down.

"Well…I guess a few years ago…he got married. It was sorta out of the blue and odd…." She trailed off frowning slightly.

"Huh? How so?" Bon asked leaning forward.

"The girl he married, I remember her from a long time ago back in high school. Her name was Kelly and my brother had the biggest crush on her. She hated him. We haven't seen her in forever then suddenly…" her head turned to a picture frame the stood above an old chimney. "It was like Kelly was obsessed with him, then when I told her about keith's death she acted as though she didn't care." She finished softly. Bon's eyes widened in shock.

' _Okumura was right. Is that what he asked for when he made a deal_?' Bon furrowed his eyebrows in thought. It was possible, demons do make miracles happen.

"Thank you, this was very helpful to us Charlotte. Don't you worry we will catch the demon responsible." Miwa said reassuringly. Charlotte looked down at the ground in deep thought before speaking quietly.

"So it was a demon responsible. My brother sold his soul." She spoke as though she was organizing her thoughts.

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry. The demon will get what it deserves." Bon said, determined.

"No." She said quietly. Bon's eyes widened slightly.

"What..." he asked, confused. Charlotte looked up at him, determination colored on her face.

"My brother was smart…he knew the consequences. What if the demon was doing more good then harm. He wanted this! He wanted to be with Kelly! Even if it meant selling his soul!" Charlotte yelled at the two esquires tears filling her eyes. Bon looked at her in shock. What was this girl thinking!? Her brother was dead! His soul was burning in hell and she didn't want to do anything!?

"Now wait a minute! Your telling us to stand down!?" Bon yelled equally as loud. Anger simmered deep inside him.

"Bon!-" Miwa tried to warn his hot-headed friend but failed.

"Your brothers dead because a demon probably tricked him and you think it's best we stay down!? That demon is out there taking other people's souls and-" this time Bon was interrupted.

"-they will know the consequences just like my brother did." She argued firmly before dropping her head to look at her folded hands, "what would you give? My brother was going to be alone for the rest of his life he couldn't bare it so he sold his soul…" she spoke quietly her voice shaky. She squeezed her hands tightly, trying to hold onto any reason as to why her brother would do this. Bon furrowed his eyes in pity.

"And look where that left you. Now look who's alone." Bon said before getting up. Charlotte gasped at his words the tears that were incased in her eyes were unleashed as her hand embraced the shaky breaths leaving her mouth. The corners of Konekomuru's mouth drooped down sadly as he too stood up. Bon walked out of the house without another word.

"I'm sorry for your loss Charlotte." The bald esquire spoke quietly, almost hesitantly before following his friend out the door.

 **A/N: hello guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you guys have a great holiday or had a great holiday, I'm so happy with this chapter! Good news! 'Tis is Christmas break for moi so therefore I will try to cram in as many chappies as possible!**

 *****I also want to ask, do you guys have any good chapter titles? I've been having a hard time finding some. If you have a good chapter title I will dedicate that chapter to you! And please review! It warms my heart so much to hear what you guys think your all amazing!**

 **-Merry Christmas! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9:**

The wind moved swiftly through the trees. It weaved through the branches trying to keep up with the moving figure that made its way down the dirt path. Bon, being the so called figure had his hands in his pockets, aimlessly walking down the path. He sighed, letting his hand travel from his jean pocket up to his multi-color hair. The soft locks caressing his fingers.

He looked up and examined the area before him. The clearing where they were attacked. He decided to take a walk after visiting Charlotte what she said had gotten to him. He frowned as he remembered the conversation with the brunette. He doesn't know why, but what she said really triggered something inside him. Like an unsettling feeling that something bad happened and he missed it. Bon tried to soak in every detail of the clearing.

' _The feeling started right after the attack. But what?'_ His eyes lingered. The bark of the trees that were torn apart. The giant paw prints buried deep within the ground. Bullet rounds from Yukio's gun. Back to the trees this time ones that weren't damaged as well, Undisturbed ground and the area in general again. Bon growled in frustration. What was he missing! There had be something.

"Ugh! Hellhounds don't just leave like that!" He growled angrily his hand reaching up and grabbing his hair in frustration. He tried to breathe deeply, tried to calm down. He sighed and turned around. Breathing in the scent of the forest, He walked back to the monastery his hands shoved lightly back into his pockets.

 _'Research. That's what I need to do. If I can analyze the situation, I should be able to find a solution…right?'_ Content with his plan he walked back with a more calm demeanor.

 **~LINE BREAK~**

Rin stood up from the floor of the kitchen. He wiped away his tears and gritted his teeth. Leaning his forearms into the counter he bowed his head. What was wrong with him! He scowled at himself for acting like this. The dry trail of tears that lay on his cheek remained he let out a heavy sigh before abruptly turning on the faucet, splashing his face with water. He stood tall and took a calming breath, eyes closing. He slowly opened them and looked at the tainted window.

Why did he always have to prove himself? How much more does he need to do? Rin furrowed his eyebrows as if hoping the angel on the window would answer him. He frowned before scowling. Of course there wasn't going to be an answer Why did he care anyway? There was no way out of it! He was going to die in a year and all he was doing was laying in a puddle of his tears. He gripped his hair tightly, embracing the sting and pain that spread through his scalp. He'll finish the mission, like nothing happened. Go back to normal. Spend the remaining time he had left with his friends. With determination and willpower he detached himself from the counter making his way out of the kitchen.

He suddenly ran into someone who was approaching the kitchen. He stepped back and looked up to apologize. Blue eyes met mocha and Rin's face turned a faint tint of red. Why was he blushing? It was just Bon. Clearing his throat Rin spoke.

"Uh sorry…uh, I thought you were working on the mission? Did something happen?" Rin asked. Bon raised and eyebrow but shrugged.

"No…me and Konekomuru went to speak with Charlotte. He went back to report to Yukio, I decided to head back to the monastery." Bon explained casually as he walked past Rin. Rin turned around and watched as Bon turned towards him, now leaning against the kitchen counter. Rin leaned against the entrance of the kitchen crossing his arms.

"Oh, I would've thought you would've wanted to report to Yukio as well." Rin said. Bon raised and eyebrow at the other. He seemed…different. The half demon was better than before Bon would admit but something was off. Bon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well I wanted to go for a walk. Also, I came here to also talk to you…" Rin tensed at the words. "Look…I know you've been asked this but-" Rin held his hand up to stop the scholar.

"I'm fine. Really." Rin said before giving Bon a giant smile as if to prove it. Bon eyed the smiled warily his eyebrows now furrowing in suspicion and concern.

"Alright…I guess." Bon said, his voice deflating as he sighed. He walked around the counter and grabbed a glass filling it with water, his back turned to Rin. He looked over his shoulder, turning the faucet off.

"Hey, I was going to head out to the local library, do some research. Wanna come?" Bon offered. Rin hummed in surprise before shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure I guess. Better than being holed up in here." Rin replied before thinking. _'I should go. Maybe it's best If I make sure they don't know Byleth's behind these attacks. Also, Maybe if I'm smart enough I can lead them to believe it was a low level demon and It already finished its job here.'_ Rin stared off into the distance thinking about how to do that. Bon walked past him about to leave before looking back at Rin. Rin shook his head to himself before turning to look at Bon.

"Alright, I'll meet you out there let me just grab my sword in my room." Rin said before rushing up the stairs, his feet echoing in the silence. Bon frowned before making his way to the door.

 _'Should I mention the book to him? He seems back to normal…well, sorta normal_.' Bon took a breath before aimlessly making his way to the door.

Rin held the book in his hand. The book of the damned. Maybe it had what he needed. He flipped through the pages scanning the words as they flew by. _'Come on…come on._ ' He stopped suddenly at a page and smiled.

"Yes! This might work." He said quietly to himself. He looked down at a summoning spell used to summon a crossroads demon. He scanned the pages, looking at the dark ink that was leaked onto the page. Rough indents where the pen ran across the page were evident as the ink was imbedded into the dents. Rin looked at a drawing a normal looking girl with smoky black eyes, his mind went to Byleth.

' _Her eyes…their just like Byleth's when..'_ he stopped his thoughts. Before he could read the handwriting a knock interrupted him. He jumped slightly from shock before fumbling to put the book away. Bon's voice echoed through the frantic silence.

"Hey okumura…you alright in there?" He responded. Rin grit his teeth in a frown as he nearly juggled the book in his hands, finally he was able to slip the book under his pillow right when the door clicked opened. Rin spun on his heels to look at Bon giving him an innocent smile.

"Hey Bon! Sorry for the delay um…just needed to find my sword hehe…" Rin chuckled nervously. Bon raised an eyebrow before his mocha eyes glanced to his left to the sword conveniently placed next to him. Rin saw the red fabric cover and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh…uh, seems you uh…found it…hehe…"

"Uh yeah…hey uh Rin? Can I ask you something real quick?" Bon said as he nervously shifted around. Rin opened his eyes and gave a confused look.

"Huh?...uh yeah of course." Rin asked. Bon began walking over to his classmate, standing right In front of him now. Rin sucked in a breath at the proximity. It was just like the night before. Bon sighed and looked at Rin, taking in the demons features. His pale skin and ocean blue eyes glowed. The half demons silky black hair laid on his head, the bangs caressing his forehead.

"I want to talk about the book…" Bon said softly. Any softer, Rin might've not caught it. Rin's shoulders tensed, his back went rigid as the air he sucked in felt as though its been knocked out of him. He raised his head, his blue wide eyes meeting a serious, determined mocha colored ones.

"Wh-what book?" Rin asked, his voice wavering.

"Don't play that game with me Rin. You know what I'm talking about." Bon said quietly to the demon. Rin looked away, maybe if he brushed it off..- a gentle but firm hand grabbed his chin as he was forced to look at the other male. Rin's eyes widened.

"I don't…-"

"Stop it!" Rin's lame attempt to lie was cut short by Bon's voice. "Stop lying to me. I saw that damn book! It was under your pillow." Bon said, his hand leaving Rin's chin before continuing. "You've been so upset recently and I didn't know why but then I saw the book, and the page about Demi-demons…Rin…" Bon said, desperation filled his voice like wine filling a glass. "Please, don't lie to me…" Bon spoke quietly. Rin stared at Bon, absorbing the new information, he then realized…

' _He won't stop…none of them will. He's close to figuring it out. This needs to stop. We need to finish this mission. I need to make them believe that I'm okay…they need to be okay.'_ Rin looked up at Bon and swallowed.

"We were learning about demons in class…" Rin said, his voice weak and silent. Bon looked up in shock, but remained silent as Rin continued. "The textbook. It said that demons go to hell, I guess…" Rin's lip quivered slightly. "I guess I let it go to my head ya know." Rin said tears filling his eyes as he bit his lip. Bon rushed over and hugged the other tightly. Rin gasped at the sudden contact, a shudder rolling through his body like a rolling pin. Tears remained trapped in his eyes like a cage.

"Your not going to hell, not if I have a say in it alright?" Bon said trying to reassure the teen. Rin held on tighter, because that one sentence acted as the key to cage, unlocking it and letting all the trapped tears free. Rin sobbed and sobbed knowing that unlike his tears, Bon wouldn't be able to free him.

They stayed like that for who knows how long. Rin's face was buried deep within the others shoulder as his body shake and quivered. Finally the teary eyed teen was able to settle releasing himself from the others grasp. Rin then suddenly felt a sense of relief…

Because he knew that the answer he gave Bon, was just enough for the other to be okay.

 **A/N: Okay so this was a really good chapter. I love this chapter! It took a lot of thought on my part because now I feel as though this story is becoming something special. I'm now trying to delve deeper into character development and trying to pay attention more to symbolism and all that good stuff. So please tell me if you like this! Or should I calm down with it, I can tell this would be a story I would finish but then come back to and revise and edit it a ton, so ya know leave a review tell me what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: IMPORTANT I am so sorry for not updating this weekend! I have not given up on this book it is still going! In fact, you can find the scheduled updates for the month on my profile! I will be keeping track of it there. Also, It is coming to the end of the marking period for me so finals are going to a big concern for me. I want to thank you all for the continued support and I wish you all a new year! (I know it's a little late but…ya know lol) also, BLUE EXORCIST SEASON TWO IM SO EXCITED**!

Chapter 10:

Rin leaned over his desk, his hands were folded together as his elbows pressed into the hard surface. Bon and him did some research at the library before Yukio called him to a meeting with the other esquires. Once again, Yukio was hesitant on letting him join. Rin sighed stressfully before flipping a page in his book. The book of the damned.

He analyzed the page thoroughly. Trying to remember every detail. It was a simple summoning, though it did require a lot of blood and a lot of remembering for the words but he knew he could do it. Rin leaned back in the chair, looking at the ceiling in thought.

'I should go while everyone's out. I'll tell everyone that I was out getting supplies when suddenly I saw the crossroads demon…' Rin put a hand on his chin in thought. 'Maybe I'll tell them that I sensed another demons presence, like an ability.' Rin frowned in thought, trying to run the situation in his head, looking for any loop holes. 'Bon wouldn't question it too much, I sensed it when I talked to him last time. He's desperate for answer, he'll take anything at the moment. Also, Yukio would want to leave as soon as possible, along with the others.'

Rin leaned forward and sighed, standing from the chair, he decided to find the others. Rin closed the book and put back under his pillow. Bon already saw the book so he wasn't too worried about him seeing it. Rin stared at the book, what if it went missing? What if Bon decided to return without this permission? What happens if it gets taken? Rin furrowed his eyebrows, why did he care? Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned around and walked to the door, his hand landing on the cool metal handle.

He looked over his shoulder the book staring right back at him…what if… Rin turned around and grabbed the book off the bed before continuing to leave the room, covering it up with his jacket and zipping it up. 'Just in case.' He thought to himself before leaving the monastery.

Bon leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. Koneko and Shima sat next to each other around shiemi's and Izumo's hospital beds. The two were currently getting ready to leave while Yukio began to speak.

"So we're looking for a demon that came here a few years ago to make some deals and now their here to collect their debt." Yukio clarified. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, so now we need figure out what kind of demon. You said, Charolette's brother got married out of the blue a few years ago?" Yukio asked Konekomuru who once again nodded his head in agreement. "Alright. My best guess would be a succubus or maybe a cross-roads demon…me and Shima walked around town and asked some of the locals. They all said their was a girl a few years ago who made the impossible happen but…they all had different descriptions." Yukio mumbled quietly to himself, in thought, he placed a hand on his chin. Shima spoke up.

"Not completely true! I know my ladies and I believe there was one connection between them all!" Shima explained, causing Izumo to scoff and Bon to raise an eyebrow at his friend. Shima took the silence as a que to go on. "I believe almost all the locals described the girl having a silver earring. Also, she was seen mostly near any diner near the north of town. I know my food too of course." Shima said the last sentence quietly to himself before leaning lack on one of the desks.

"That's right. There must be something special about the north part of town that attracts the demon to it. Yukio mumbled more as he walked across the room to a bunch of pamphlets. He grabbed a pamphlet with a map of the town on it and laid it open on shiemi's nightstand. He looked at the map thoroughly before letting out a shocked gasp. The others walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Konekomuru asked.

"It's a crossroads." Yukio said in almost disbelief. It couldn't of been that easy.

Rin made his way through town. He needed to find a crossroads, there was one south and north of town. Since the south was shortest he decided to take that one instead. Suddenly, Rin found himself walking through some woods, when he suddenly felt that familiar feeling.

"Shit…" he cursed quietly to himself.

"Language brother! Never took you for the swearing type." The obnoxious voice Rin oh so hated bounced around in his ears. He turned around and nearly growled at the demon.

"What do you want?" He snarled. Byleth smirked and walked over to the hostile half demon.

"Just wanted to tell you, your summoning at the wrong cross roads." She explained, Rin gave her a look of confusion. She sighed. "How stupid do you think I am? I made a clear getaway for you. Summon at the northern cross-roads. Your little friends probably already found my trail." Byleth explained. Rin glared at her, his blue eyes narrowing viciously.

"And why would you do that?" He asked. Byleth sighed dramatically.

"Do you really think I want your little exorcist friend to be on my ass?" She sneered at her half sibling. Rin's stare darkened as she mentioned his friends. "Look, just summon at the northern cross-roads." She exasperated before suddenly disappearing. Rin scoffed before begrudgingly making his way to the northern cross-roads.

 **A/N: hey guys I am so sorry for the late and short update! I at least wanted to upload something for this week! Don't worry I'll get into full swing of things soon don't worry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: me: I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **cricket noises**

 **Bon: everyone left dude…it's been like 4 or 5 months?**

 **Me:…..oh…*stares out into space wondering what I've been doing this whole time.***

 **Rin: lets…just….**

 **Bon: yeah ….*reads chapter***

 **Chapter 11:**

Rin made his way through the forest on the northern side of town. As he walked through the quiet walkway he tried to calm his overworking nerves. He did not want to screw this up. Before Rin knew it he looked up at the cross roads.

A slight breeze whipped through the air, whistling a dark tune. There was a shift in the atmosphere making Rin shiver as goosebumps traveled up his spine. Rin let out a sigh before making his way to the center of the cross roads.

"Alright…here goes nothing." He mumbled to himself before pulling out a small knife. Sighing, regaining the last bit of his composure, Rin began to recite the spell.

" _Sanguinem vicissim nigrum et caro vicissim hyacintho maledicam_ "

He put the knife to his wrist, quickly slicing through his flesh. The cold metal of the blade sliding easily across his arm, blood covering silver metal.

" _si iubes me cibus inmundus in sinistra i maledicam tibi oculos i maledicam te iacet sanguinem vicissim…._ "

The burning pain spread through him like wild fire, maybe it was a bad idea to cut the wound from the leaper incident. Blood rushed out from his arm and onto the dirt floor, creating a summoning circle.

" _nigrum et caro vicissim hyacintho me tibi et maledicam….._ "

Rin breathed heavily as he watched the blood move sluggishly across the land. His hand landing lazily to his side. Eventually the circle was created, the last to points connecting. The blood bubbled and boiled until it evaporated, leaving a very faint imprint on the ground. Rin waited for awhile, his patience diminishing with ever breath. He felt light headed. Blood loss was probably the reason.

"Well well well…" the voice caused Rin to spin around. His blue eyes met with smoky black and white eyes. It was like white smoke swimming in eternal darkness. Rin examined the eyes with curiosity until he realized. Those eyes.

They had souls in them…

 **-line break-**

The esquires were currently making their way through town. All of them walked in silence as they tried to ignore the small chatter along the streets. As the silence grew Bon began to think about Rin and their last conversation. Maybe he should call him? Tell him what is going on. Bon pulled out his phone and began to dial his classmates phone number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail.

"What the hell?" Bon mumbled to himself. Konekomuru looked at Bon curiously.

"What is it Bon?" He asked. Looking at his friend curiously.

"Rin's not answering his phone." Bon said, staring at the phone.

"Maybe he's just in the kitchen or sleeping in his room. It has been a stressful week for him so I wouldn't blame him." Shima explained. Konekomuru nodded his head hoping to ease his friends worries. Bon sighed.

"Yeah maybe your right…" Bon said casually with a huff. Yukio decided to speak up.

"And besides, we're on a mission. We can worry about him later." He explained the esquires nodded their heads and continued their path to the northern cross roads.

Rin looked at the woman in front of him. Brown long hair and a black pant suit. If he were to describe the demon, it be with the words sharp, and professional. And that was just by appearance.

"Rin okumura…what a surprise." The demon said a smirk playing on her lips. Rin suddenly remembered why he summoned the demon in the first place.

"I want to make a deal." Good. Keep her distracted. Rin thought quietly to himself. The demon raised a perfect eyebrow at the half demon, letting out a small chuckle.

"With what? Your soul? Sorry, honey…but every demon knows not to play with byleth's toys." The demon spoke. Rin shifted uncomfortably remembering the deal he made with the demon Byleth to save his friends.

"my soul is not her toy." He growled out. His soul was his til the end of the year. Like hell it was going to be byleth's during that time. His jaw was tightly clenched, his anger cutting through the silence and directly at the demon herself.

"Darling, you seem to not understand the term 'selling your soul'. Byleth owns you, honey and frankly, no matter how angry you are the contract you made with her can't be broken." Her sultry yet business like voice made the half demon harden his stare. "So now…let's cut to the chase shall we." She walked casually to Rin.

"You came here to kill me…right?" She said with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, Rin had his sword out, ready to slash the the demon to pieces.

Quickly, like a puff of smoke she dodged the attack. Rin, angrily swung his sword again. And again. Attack after attack Was followed by dodge after dodge. Rin grew tired with each raise of the sword. The cross roads demon sighed.

"Really…your gonna have to try harder than that." She said in a bored tiresome tone. Another swing, another dodge. Rin flailed about, her previous words seeping into him as he remembered what she said.

 _Byleth owns you._

Another swing and a yell.

 _Selling your soul_

Swing, yell, scream.

 _Forever damned_

Swing, yell… _gasp_.

Rin's eyes widen as he finally processed what was happening. He looked at the demon before his in horror. His sword was stuck in her chest, but that wasn't the only thing there. Blinded by anger Rin didn't realize the aggressive assault on the crossroads demon. His eyes traveled from her bloodied body then snapped to her eyes. Blue met smoky white and a devious smirk.

"You really are a demon." And without another word her body burst into elegant, beautiful, deadly blue flames. Rin watched in horror as the demon vanished before him.

He dropped his sword and fell to the ground as he stared at where the demon once was. The summoning circle was long gone, vanishing with the demon, the only thing left was the scorched area where his blue flames touched.

The sound of hurried footsteps caught his ears, he turned his head frantically to see the esquires rushing to the clearing. Their faces filled with worry.

"Nii-San!" Yukio yelled as he made his way to his brother, kneeling next to him, his eyes wide with concern. "What the hell happened! We heard you yell we…-" suddenly Rin was nearly tackled into a hug by Bon.

"Bon!-"

"I thought you were back at the chapel!? What the hell Rin!?" Bon scolded. Rin blinked and tried to form words, once again being inturrupted by a gasp from Shiemi.

"Rin! Your arm!" She said frantically pointing to his now bleeding arm. Immediately it was grabbed by Yukio who inspected his arm.

"What happened Rin!?" Yukio exclaimed and began to rummage through his first aid to find bandages to stop the bleeding. Rin looked at all the esquires as they silently waited for a response. He could still feel Bon's hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. Rin gulped and bit his lip. Should he keep lying? Seeing their faces now…they all were so worried about him. He mentally shook his head. No, he had to keep them safe, nothing else mattered but his friends.

"U-uh, I was attacked…" he said, his gaze traveling towards the burned patch of grass. Bon and everyone else looked at the area as well understanding that it was because of Rin's flames. Rin continued, "it was the demon I think we were hunting. She…she came at me and." Rin cleared his throat. "Cut my bad arm so I uh, I killed her…" no…Rin slaughtered her, he mentally winced at the thought.

' _You really are a demon_ '

Shivers climbed up his spine like a ladder, causing goosebumps to travel across his skin. Bon frowned as he stared at Rin who was currently dazing off into space. His hand traveled from the others shoulder to his back, rubbing gentle circles, soothingly. Rin shook his head and went to get up.

"So…that's what happened. Sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone." Rin said. Yukio and Bon stood up and nodded, obviously the half demon exorcist was worn out so they didn't question him further.

"Alright…but I need a full report later. Let's get back to the chapel and properly patch you up." Yukio explained. Rin nodded his head as they began to make their way out of the forest.

 **A/N: I am extremely sorry. I can not begin to explain how disappointed I am with myself! I have kept you guys waiting for months! I apologize so much! And I will try my hardest to keep updating. Now of course there is no excuse I am just a terrible time managed person and cannot keep myself on track and I am extremely sorry for that. Please forgive me and please don't give up on reading this fic! You all have been so loyal to me and your reviews and positive feedback have given me so much joy, I feel terrible for leaving my loyal reader and I will try my best to upload as much as possible.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lonley-Raven87**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: returning home

Rin stared at nothing in particular as his brother diligently wrapped the bandage around his arm. The rough fabric tightly wrapped around his arm like a gentle hug. He recalled the recent event with demon from earlier. He got so angry…so angry over a few words it was almost like he…

No. No, don't go there. Rin mentally shook his his head. He was not like a full blooded demon, never. His blue eyes wander over to his brother, he was looking down at his arm, concentrated on his work. After this, Rin knew he would start to question him he had to make sure they weren't suspicious of him.

He was walking through the woods…

Why?

He needed to take a breather, it's been a stressful week after all. He was walking, when suddenly a woman came out of no where said she wanted to speak with him…

What did she say?

She said…she wanted to make a deal. No…that would make her sound too blunt wouldn't it? Too obvious. This demon…she was sly and cynical. She would hit him with his insecurities first and then lie and say she could fix it. But she can't…no one can…

What did she say, exactly.

She said Byleth owned me.

Anything else?

She said I was a demon.

Rin…

She said I was going to hell…

Rin…

She said my soul was Byleth's toy.

"Rin.."

She said I'm going to!-

"RIN!" Yukio's voice rang out alerting Rin. Rin's head turned to look at his brother. Yukio's eyes softens and looked at his brother questioningly.

"what has gotten into you….?" He asked, finishing up the bandaging. Rin frowned slightly and looked down. The smarter brother went to open his mouth and speak but closed it. With a heavy sigh, Yukio stood up.

"Look, uh…everyone is waiting for you to come down. We'll talk about the report later just….come down when your ready okay?" Yukio spoke before walking out of rin's room. Rin sighed and flopped back on his bed.

It's been only a day since they returned. Everyone's been focusing their attention on the half demon. Especially Bon. Hell, Bon wouldn't even let the esquire carry his luggage to his room, something about his stitches ripping open. Then there was the questioning. Rin sigh as he recalled all his friends constantly asking how he was feeling. If he was okay or even if he needed anything. Rin rubbed his face before getting up from the bed and walking out the room.

He knows they're worried about him. But if they keep asking him he's going to freak! Rin quietly walks to the stairs deep in thought.

'I have to think this through. Think carefully. I know for a fact that once I enter the kitchen they'll try to get some answers from me. I can't just blow it off any more.' Rin stopped once he reached the end of the stairs and looked out to the entrance of the dining room. 'I have to make them believe that I'm okay. They have to be okay.' With a deep breath rin walked out into the kitchen.

Immediately he felt the eyes of almost everyone in the room. Rin rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously.

"Uh….hey guys." Rin waved his hand and smiled at his friends.

"Hello Rin! Me and Izumo made some lunch would you like some?" Shiemi asked gently.

"Yeah sounds great." Rin spoke as he made his way to the table. There was only one empty seat and that was next to Bon. With a deep breath Rin walked over to the comfy chair and sat down. Shiemi placed a plate in front of the half demon that had takoyaki on it. Giving the quiet esquire a grateful smile Rin said his thanks before eating.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm glad that mission was over. That demon really threw us for a loop there for a second." Shima spoke as he stretched out his limbs.

"Yeah no kidding. And let's not forget those hellhounds. We were really lucky back there." Miwa pointed out as well. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but it's weird though…Why would those demon dogs just up and leave like that?" Bon questioned, his hand on his chin in thought. Rin tense but tried not to show it. The blue eyed exorcist looked at everyone only to see them all wearing thoughtful expressions. Rin decided to not say anything as he enjoyed his meal. The mission was over so whatever curiosity they have will eventually dwindle into nothing. Rin tried reassure himself as he scanned the faces of his peers.

His eyes led over to Koneko's he tended when he saw the smaller one looking at him curiously. Did he give something away? He knew Miwa was smart and could easily see past him if he messed up even the tiniest of bit. Even though the smaller one might not be able to confront him directly, he know Miwa won't hesitate to tell Shima or Bon. And that would be bad. Rin looked away from the shorter ones gaze he began shoveling food into his mouth.

"Jeez Rin your gonna choke if you keep eating at that rate!" Yukio exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen you eat that fast before. Not even for sukiyaki!" Shima spoke jokingly in between laughs. Rin swallowed the food in his mouth and grumbled to himself as everyone laughed. Seeing his friends happy faces made Rin smile.

'One more year of this…' with that thought his heart cracked. He had a small frown upon his face as he hid his face with his plate. Bon slowed down his laughing and looked over at the blue exorcist, his smiling face dropping as he stared worriedly at his classmate.

'What's got him so upset all of the sudden?' Before he could ask Shima spoke up.

"Oh since we have the day off tomorrow why don't we head to the beach! That would be fun right Rin!?" Shima looked to Rin searching for an answer. Bon waited for the response. Maybe he was going to stare off into the distance again? The brunette thought disappointedly. But to the smarter ones surprise and unease the black haired exorcist put his plate down to reveal an off smile.

"Yeah sounds great. Man I can't wait to head over there, it's been a while." Rin said. Bon frowned at the obvious fake smile that seemed to fool everyone. The was obviously fake, it didn't reach his eyes at all. He frowned and stared down at his plate. Rin suddenly stood up catching everyone's attention.

"That was very good, thank you Shiemi. Here let me get the plates." Rin went to reach for everyone's empty plates. Suguro jumped up and took his plates along with some others as well.

"Here let me help." Bon suggested. Rin smiled and waved his hand.

"Oh no, that's alright Bon. I can do-"

"Shut up and let me help you." Bon grumbled before walking past Rin and into the kitchen. Rin followed Bon and reached the sink. He put the dishes in the sink then him and Bon rolled up their sleeves. The rushing water was turned on as rin began to scrub the plates. Bon watched and dried the dishes as they were handed to him.

The silence between them stretched on. The only noise among them was the clattering of plates and silverware echoing harmoniously with the splashing of water. Bon bit his lip debating on whether or not he should speak. Putting another dried plate away he decided.

"I know you probably have been asked this but….how you feeling? Yay know, with every thing." Bon asked hesitantly. Rin glanced his way and shrugged.

"I'm fine actually. Don't worry. What happened during the trip was just me freaking out over nothing." Rin tried his best to reassure the scholar while he drained the water in the sink. Flicking his dripping hands, Rin grabbed a dry towel and dried his hands. Bon frown at the other his eyebrows furrowed.

"It wasn't nothing Rin. You had a very reasonable explanation for your behavior. I just wish you would confide in us more that's all." Bon tried to reason with the half demon.

"I guess that's something I'm not very good at huh?" Rin stated.

"You think? Look, I just want you to know we're your friends and we want to help. But we can't if you keep secrets." Bon explained as he began wiping down the counters, his eyes intent on any stain that appears before him. Rin forced himself into a thoughtful smile, trying to hide the oncoming frown. Finding it difficult Rin decided to hide his face by hugging Bon.

Bon blinked in surprise at the sudden contact. Eventually the aria gently placed a tentive hand on Okumura's back, his hand moved in soothing circles as he let Rin hug him tightly.

They both stayed like that for awhile until Rin was able to hold his composure. Looking at Bon, the exorcist gave him a well acted out smile.

"Thanks Bon. It means a lot to me." Rin said. Bon frowned sadly. The words were genuine but the smile never reached okumura's eyes. With a sigh, Bon ruffled Rin's hair.

"Idiot…don't smile like that. I don't like it." Bon muttered quietly to himself. The message went to deaf ears as Rin tried to retract the large hand from his head.

 **A/N:**

 **-Rin and Bon are play their DS on the couch-**

 **Me:-walks into room- I HAVE UPDATED!**

 **Bon: won't you look at that. It's little miss 'pretends to finally update consistently but then vanishes for another few months'**

 **Rin: come to update and then run away again?**

 **Me: Don't worry! I have finally watched the second season of blue exorcist therefore I am now once again inspired!**

 **Bon: you know no one is going to review right? It's been how long? Everyone's most likely forgotten your book. Go home.**

 **Me: ya know what Bon. I already know that. I'm not expecting readers to read my work and that's my own fault. This is now a personal mission! I must finish this book! And I will! No matter how long it will take I shall finish it!**

 **Bon: still looking at DS and waves me off*alright whatever you say…**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

A bag was thrown onto his bed with a thud. Rin placed any necessary things needed for his day at the beach in the bag. He recently turned in his report to Yukio after working on it all night. The older twin had bags under his eyes and was extremely tired.

'Maybe I'll take a nap when we get to the beach' Rin pondered for a moment before throwing a towel in his bag.

Closing his bag Rin grabbed it before leaving the room. He's meeting up with everyone at the fountain near school. With a yawn Rin made his way out the door.

Rin looked ahead and saw his friends hanging out by the fountain. Shima, noticing Rin looking at them, raised his arm high into the air and waved it frantically.

"Hey Rin! Over here!" The pink haired esquire called out, bringing the attention of the others. Smiling lightly Rin walked over to his friends.

"Hey, so everyone's here?" Rin asked as he scanned the group to find everyone was indeed present.

"Yeah, we're all set." Shima explained as everyone kept walking to the bus stop. "Man I'm so excited! Just think of all the hot babes there." Shima exclaimed as his mind dazed off. Rin laughed at his friend in amusement.

"Im actually more excited for the food." Rin said. Shima looked at Rin with a deadpanned expression.

"Dude. You really need to get laid." Shima said causing Rin's eyes to bug out of his head. Rin shook his head and went to speak but the Pinkette already had his arms around the the other shoulders. "Lucky for you, shima's got you cover-" Shima's head was pushed away by a large tan hand.

"Shima, if you were to help him girls would be repelling him like bug spray does with bugs." Bon grumbled before walking a little bit ahead to the bus stop. Rin laughed at Shima's upset face.

"He has a point Shima. And besides I don't want to be in a relationship right now anyway." Rin explained to his exuberant friend. Shima's jaw hits the floor in shock.

"What do you mean you don't want a relationship! Rin, we're in our prime right now! I mean you don't want to die alone right?" Shima explained. They were all currently waiting for the bus. Shima's words shook Rin down to the core. The blue exorcists hands gripped the strap of his bag tightly as he looked down at the ground.

'Just when I thought I forgot about it. Shima's right, we are in our prime, a youthful age. The thought of me dying now.' Shima looked at Rin for a response but was saddened to find his friend more interested in the concrete. The black bags under his eyes were far more noticeable now and his face was a bit paler too. Shima got quiet as he sadly looked away leaving Rin to his thoughts. 'I guess I haven't fully grasped the full situation yet. It's sad though. I jumped out of the frying pan with the council and onto the dinner plate ready to be eaten up by byleth.'

Rin didn't notice the bus pulling up until Shima stirred him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, let's get going. The bus is here." Shima said as he headed on the bus with Rin. Bon sat down in the back, Rin sat next to the scholar and Shima next to him. Rin leaned back in his seat and looked up at the bus ceiling, a somber expression on his face.

"Hey you alright Okumura?" Shima asked awkwardly. Rin looked at the other and gave a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just thinking that's all." Rin explained. Shima smiled jokingly.

"That's a new one." Shima said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Rin yelled. Shima laughed. Rin returned to his normal thoughtful state which had Shima frown.

"So uh...what ya thinking about?" Shima asked. Rin shrugged his shoulders and threw a glance at Shima.

"Just about ya know…how young we are…" Rin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I mean, I never did anything exciting ya know? And well…one day we might not be able to do anything about it." Rin was looking out in the distance he probably didn't even remember who he was talking to. Before Shima can speak Bon bopped Rin on the head. Rather roughly.

"WHAT THE HELLS THE MATTER WITH YOU!? TALKING LIKE YOUR GONNA DIE OR SOMETHING." Bon exclaimed as Rin tried to escape bon's rough treatment. Shima smiled at the two but couldn't deny the slight worry for his friend. Rin seemed pretty serious and quite upset about something. Shima decided it's best not to dwell on and enjoy the moment as he leaned back and laughed at his two struggling classmates.

The train stopped at their destination as they all got up to leave to the beach. Rin watched as the bus moved from in front of them revealing the beautiful beach landscape before them.

"Alright! We're here! Rin, wanna help set up?" Shima asked. Rin shrugged his shoulders and followed to pink hair exorcist to the beach. The sun beamed brightly upon the sand and the group of friends as Rin and Shima went to find a nice spot in the sand.

"Me and Miwa are going to go change, we'll be back soon alright." Bon said as he and the shorter exorcist made their way to the changing stalls. Shima nodded his head before waving them goodbye and turning around. Hand over his eyes like a visor Shima scanned the beach area. Smiling excitedly Shima grabbed Rin's wrist before rushing to that location. Rin let out a surprised yelp before being pulled over to a shady spot.

"This is perfect. It's up high, has shade and even has a good view. I'm surprised no one snagged it sooner." Shima spoke as he placed his beach bag down along with miwa's. Rin placed his and Bons down before reaching in and grabbing his towel. Anticipating on sleeping Rin laid his towel in the shade. Rin had prepared for his day at the beach, he looked through his bag thinking he might've missed something.

His black and blue trunks, sun screen, I pod, towel, snacks, and the book of the damned..- wait.

Rin stared at the book, eyes wide and haunting. He doesn't ever remember the book being placed in his bag, did he do it subconsciously? Rin stared horrified at the journal. Why….why was it here.

"...in….Ri…?...hey Rin!" Shima's voice broke him out of his reverie causing his head to snap over to his friend.

"What is up with you? I called you like a thousand times." Shima said

"Oh uh sorry I…" Rin went to explain but trailed off. Shima let out an exasperated sigh.

"I set up Bon and Miwa's stuff. They're here let's go get changed." Shima explained. And just as Shima said, Rin looked up and saw his two classmates approaching.

"Yeah, let me just get my clothes." Rin said before turning around and covering the book up as best as possible. He grabbed his swimming trunks and rushed after Shima.

"We're getting changed hold the fort would ya." Shima called out before running off. Bon rolled his eyes before heading towards their spot. He passed by Rin and offered him a small smile. The blue exorcist noticed and offered the taller one a fake smile, still shaken up from the book being in his bag Rin tried not to show it. Bon stopped walking and went to talk to Rin but-

"Hey Shima! Wait up!" Bon's classmate yelled before running away. Bon frowned as he watched Rin's shrinking figure.

"Idiot….stop smiling like that." Bon said through clenched teeth and his hand balled into a fist.

"What's wrong Bon?" Miwa asked curiously, worried about his friend. Bon let out a sigh before turning around and walking to the spot.

"Nothing. Just…forget about it." Bon flopped down onto his towel which was placed next Okumura's. Brown eyes lazily traveled across the blue wave pattern before reading to the half demons beach bag that was slightly ajar. Bon leaned forward a bit after noticing a familiar leather like object. Cautiously looking over at Miwa who was obliviously listening to music, Bon deemed it safe to put his suspicion to rest. Lifting up the bag of chips, Bon's eyes widened.

It was the book of the damned.

The sound of a curtain being pulled closed resonated through out the mindless chatter. Rin's small changing stall was covered in a veil of dim lighting while the dark haired exorcist stripped to change into his swimsuit. Folding his clothes up Rin looked down to the ground.

So far his day off with his friends is off to a bad start. I need to pull it together, Bon is worried enough and shima's starting to worry too. Rin clenched his jaw and tightened his hand into a fist. He needs to get a grip he won't spend his last year alive making his friends worry about him.

With a deep breath the dark haired exorcist walked out of the stall to face his pink hair friend.

"Looks like they're back." Miwa said causing Bon to whip his head over to the two approaching figures. Rin and Shima made it over to the group. Rin sat down on his towel and used his clothes as a makeshift pillow.

"Your lying down!? Come one Rin it's nice out today! Let's go and play in the water!" Shima whined.

"I'll be there in a minute Shima let me just relax for a while." Rin yawned. The energetic student slouched in defeat.

"I'll go with you. Let me just grab my beach ball in my bag." The smaller of the four said as he went to grab the ball. Shima beamed and the. Looked at the aria in training.

"Bon you comin?" He asked.

"I'll join up later." Bon explained. Rin stiffened suddenly and side glanced at Bon. Rin suddenly felt the urge to sit up from his laying position, looking up at the bigger exorcist made Rin feel smaller.

"Well alright then, but be ready. Me and Miwa are going hone our skills and beat you both at beach volleyball." Shima said before running off with Miwa chasing after him. The urge to sit up was growing stronger but no matter how many times he tried Rin just couldn't. Suddenly bon's head finally turned to look down at Rin. The blue exorcists breath caught in his throats as Bon's gaze pierced through his.

"Wanna explain why you have that book with you?"

 **A/N** :

 **Me: eyes wide, shaking and breathing heavily* I d-did it d-do you see! Look! Bon!**

 **Bon: *eyes wide and terrified.* uh….  
**

 **Rin: Bon…just pat her on the head and walk back slowly….like very…slowly.  
**

 **Bon: *pats my head and then slowly walks away.*  
**

 **Me: falls down in fetal position with small smile typing away at the next chapter*  
**

 **Rin: well, I'm just gonna leave her be for a while. Looks like she has a plan for the next chapter so it should be done soon I guess but knowing her…uh….yeah.  
**

 **Bon: any way we just want to thank everyone for the support, without you guys this chapter wouldn't of existed. And man….65 followers! And 45 favorites! Thank you guys for staying here with us!  
**

 **Rin: wraps blanket around Author and hands her hot chocolate* we'll be sure to keep her sane and writing for a little while so expect one or two more chapters! :)**

 **PLEASE READ: (still continuing story don't worry)**

 **To: all of my loyal readers and reviewers,**

 **Seriously guys thank you! Your comments in the last chapter really warmed my heart and I wouldn't have done this without you guys! Thank you so much. I even took some of your guys comments and put them as part of my wallpaper (it now seems creepy as I'm writing it now lol)but because of it, it really motivated me to write this chapter. I will try my best from now on. A lot has happened lately because my mother was in the hospital and is still healing but I will try my best to update, thank you all for you paitience and time I look forward to updating again.**

 **Sincerely** ,

a **9** nomis

 **P.S: yes I did change my username, I'm sorry if this created any confusion to anyone**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Wanna explain why you have that book with you?" Bon stared down at his peer. Blue eyes avoided the sharp gaze that targeted them.

"Look. It's not what it looks like…-"

"Like hell it isn't! Rin, I thought you were done with that book!?" Bon explained.

Rin sat up and held onto his arm, his forearm crossing his bare chest as he bowed his head and avoided Bon's gaze.

"I am...it's just that…I don't know, I must've subconsciously put it in my bag. I don't remember me taking it with me. At all." Rin explained quietly. Bon's expression became softer as he listened to the exorcist explain.

"Alright…" Bon turned to Rin's bag and grabbed the book. Rin looked up at Bon curiously.

"What are you…" he watched as Bon put the book in his own bag, burying it under his own things.

"I want you to forget about the book Rin. When we get back I'm going to return it to the library." Bon spoke. Rin opened his mouth ready to protest but stopped, shocked with himself. Why would he protest to that. It's not like he needed it any more. It's original use was just to research half demons. But…

The thought of Bon taking the book… The hand supporting himself up gripped the ground tightly. It was like Bon was taking away something he needed. Something important. Bon went to protest again but was then stopped when pulled him into a hug.

"We talked about this. I don't want you obsessing over things like this too much." Rin frowned as he remembered a certain situation back during the mission. He's letting Bon worry again. Regaining His composure Rin pushed away from bon's hug before flashing him what he deemed a convincing smile.

"I won't any more…don't worry." Rin said. Bon looked at him suspiciously.

"Rin-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Rin nonchalantly said, turning away from the smarter one and laying down on his towel. Bon stared at Rin for a moment before letting out a small huff and leaning back. Rin, finally realizing his expression was free from prying eyes, let his sorrow show before trying to drift off to sleep.

Bon sat on the soft sand and looked out to the beach. The sun shines brightly across the blue ocean making it glimmer brightly. It was as if the sun decided to dump a big tub of glitter all over the ocean, causing it to shimmer like gold. The sound of seagulls and waves accompanied by the sound of families and locals carried itself exuberantly through the wind and up into the air.

Bon looked over at the sleeping exorcist who had rolled over in his sleep and was now facing the relaxed student. With a sigh Bon looked at the others expression the soft demeanor transformed into a more troublesome look. Rin's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pulled back into a frown. He was having a nightmare.

 _Blood curdling screams. Skin coated with blood. Meat hooks dangling him over scorching flames. Burning flesh. Lack of breath. Hell._

Bon thought about waking Rin up from his slumber. Rin's restlessness caused his skin to be coated in a thin layer of sweat. Children screamed in the distance as they ran around in the playfully in the sand. Startled by one of their screams Bon looked over to the group of children, finding they were far away, his eyes then traveled to Rin's foot which happened to be out of the shade and into the sunlight.

 _Flames licked at my feet as I hung like a sack of meat. My desperate hands reach for the chain as I grip the cold metal. My feet are burning. Hands reach for me. trying to grab. To climb. To live._

Bon goes to move Rin's foot from the sunlight, not wanting Rin to get sunburnt. His hand reaches over and clasps themselves around Rin's ankle.

 _A hands latches onto my ankle. Pulling. And tugging. And scratching. And clawing. I am pulled, ripped from the hook that holds me and dragged into the fire._

Rin launches himself up. Breathing heavily he flails. Bon jumps back in surprise as Rin's foot almost hits him in the face. Leaned forward, Rin holds onto his chest. He's shaking as he feels his heart hammering against his rib cage. Bon just stares, eyes wide. A moment of silence, Bon slowly reaches over to the still shaking Exorcist.

"Rin…" Ryuji's voice is soft and laced with concern for his classmate. His hand hangs in the air, hesitating to make contact with rin's shoulder. Rin doesn't respond, trapped in his thoughts Rin tries to process the dream he just had. The brunette doesn't try to get his attention too stunned himself to do anything. They remain like that both too scared to shatter the silence. That is until bon's hand finally makes contact with Rin's shoulder. Gently landing like a feather, Bon's hand causes Rin to finally look up.

"You alright?" Bon asks in the same tone, soft and concerned. Rin nods his head and gives a breathy 'yeah'. His hand never leaving the others shoulder Bon moves so that he is sitting next to Rin.

"Was it a nightmare?" Bon asked only to receive nothing as an answer. Knowing he wasn't going to get a response we continued talking anyway. "On the train, when we made it to that village you had a nightmare then too." Still not a sound came from the stunned exorcist. Bon's thumb mindlessly drew circles on Rin's shoulder. Finally, the exorcist spoke.

"Yeah. It was a nightmare." His voice was quiet, hoarse. His knees were now pressed against his chest.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"…..okay…."

(LINE BREAK)

Almost an hour after Rin's nightmare Bon was dragged out to play volleyball with Shima and Miwa. Figuring Rin wanted to be alone, considering the raven haired boy insisted he go, Bon said goodbye to him and left. Rin sat and watched from afar his friends playing volleyball together.

That nightmare still shook Rin to the core. Ever since the leaper incident Rin had those nightmares. Ever since the deal they've been getting worse. Rubbing his eyes Rin hugged his knees tighter.

"I'm going crazy." The demon mumbled to himself.

"Yes you are….honestly it's kind of pathetic." Rin's head has never turned as fast as it did that moment.

There sitting in a light blue lounge chair and sporting a yellow and white striped bathing suit was a blonde woman with a silver earring.

Byleth.

"What the hell are you doing here." Rin demanded with an angry snarl. Byleth leaned back against the chair, arms folded behind her head.

"Eh, soaking in some sun, demonic deals, and….checking up on my crazy little bro." She said nonchalantly as she adjusted her big black sunglasses. Rin scowled at her with an enraged glare.

"What? No freezing time?" Rin replied coldly. Byleth laughed as she continued to soak in the summer rays.

"And what's with the new look?" He asked. Byleth was a tan blonde with long legs, it as though she came right out a magazine. Byleth sighed dramatically.

"Really brother of your this dense then there is no help for you. Changing my appearance like this attracts customers. Souls are hard to come by nowadays, it's not like anyone's superstitious enough to actually call upon a demon." Byleth explained, not even glancing towards Rin.

"Okay, I get it. But you don't have to check on me. It's not like I can escape." Rin snarled.

"Your right. You can't but….I love seeing my clients after I've made a deal." She responds causing Rin to raise an eyebrow. Byleth continued to explain. "To see what they will do with the remaining time they have left. Honestly I thought you would be special brother but I guess I've underestimated that human side of yours have I?" Rin glared at the other demon before turning away from her and watching his friends.

Byleth eyes turned to Rin but not her head, sighing she sat up a little.

"Y'know most people do crazy things. Skydive, spend all their money, risk their lives just feel their last thrill on earth. And others….do what your doing. They sulk, they go crazy, and push their friends away. Either option is very human. I wonder what a demon would do? I wonder what the difference would be…" Rin listened to Byleth's speech, hesitantly, after she had gone quiet, the half demon looked over towards her but only to find an empty chair.

Byleth was gone, leaving Rin to think about her words. His head slowly turned to his friends who were playing volleyball. Then it happened, in a small moment, when Rin watched the sun hit the horizon Rin felt something change.

He realized what it was. Acceptance.

He was dying. Going to hell.

Getting up, Rin ran over to his friends to go spend the remaining time he had with them. Because life was short.

And Rin had very little of it left.

 **A/N:**

 **Bon:* hands me a golden star***

 **Me: holds it gently, eyes wide and sparkly.* so shiny….**

 **Bon: update and you will get more.**

 **Rin: and Watch blue exorcist for inspiration okay?**

 **Me: nods enthusiastically***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Rin…what's this?" Bon asked as he stared at the colorful flyer in his face.

"It's a flyer to the school fair!" Rin answered. Bon grabbed the flyer and looked down at it. Next to him, Shima, Miwa, Izumi and Shiemi looked over Bon's shoulder as Rin continued to explain.

"Did you know every year they do this? I think we should definitely go." Rin said with a giant smile and pleading eyes. For the past two days since the beach, Rin's been practicing his smile.

"I don't know, I do have a test coming up soon." Miwa spoke.

"Yeah, and who would want to go to that boring fair anyway." Izumi said, her expression annoyed.

"Oh come on! I've never been to one!" Rin pouted. Bon looked at Rin with a small smile, relief flooded his thoughts as he saw that smile appear on Rin's face.

"Alright. I'll go." Bon said, everyone looked at the aria in training with wide, shocked eyes. Even Rin was staring at Bon with disbelief.

"But Bon. Don't you have a test to study for?" Miwa tried to rationalize.

"I already studied for two whole days, one day off won't kill anyone." Bon said in defense. Miwa looked down at his hands that were folded on his lap. "And seeing how damn tired and stressed you look you should consider a break as well." Bon pointed out. Miwa lifted his head to look at Bon, a soft veil of surprise shown on his face.

"Well, yeah…I guess maybe a break won't be too bad…" Miwa mumbled looking back down at his hands. Rin let out a small sound of joy as we smiled wildly at Miwa.

"You can't be serious!?" Izumi exclaimed as she looked at the bald exorcist is shock. Miwa wore a small smile on his lips as his cheeks grew a shade of pink from sheepish embarrassment.

"Count me in, if Konekomaru's coming then I'll be there!" Shima added, leaning over and taking the flyer from Bon. Rin's smiled happily at his friend as he looked at the flyer with interest.

"Oh! Rin can I come too?" Shiemi asked, donning a soft smile she looked at Rin hopefully.

"Of course Shiemi!" Rin said with a giant smile. Izumi looked at everyone in disbelief.

"Whatever! You guys can just go and have fun! Meanwhile, I'm going to be studying in my dorm and passing classes with flying colors." Izumi said as she turned around and went to walk away.

Rin frowned as he watched Izumi walk away, He would've felt better if all his friends were there. Rin knew that Izumi was just acting the way she normally does but it still hurt knowing he couldn't convince her to come.

"don't worry about her. If she doesn't want to come than that's on her." Bon tried to reassure Rin, voice nonchalant. Rin got up from his seat, causing everyone to look up at him.

"Rin?" Shiemi asked gently. Izumi from across the room turned her head, hearing the shuffle of rin's chai she looked over to see Rin looking at her with his arms crossed.

"What's with you?" Izumi said with a sneer.

"I'm not going unless everyone goes." Rin simply stated. Everyone blinked at Rin like he was crazy. Izumi sent Rin a small curious glare.

"What are talking about?" Izumi asked her voice incredulous.

"I'm not going unless everyone goes." Rin restated as though it was the most simplest thing in the world. "And that includes you." He added quickly causing Izumi glare to turn into one of awe. The room was quiet, anticipating Izumi's response. Eyes traveled between the two unsure if they should do anything. Suddenly it was Shiemi who spoke.

"If you don't mind…I would really like it if you came with us Izumi." Shiemi asked gently as she started fiddling with her fingers nervously. Izumi blinked once then twice at the shy girl in front of her.

"Yeah! It wouldn't be fair if Shiemi was the only girl. You can even invite Paku!" Shima suggested sheepishly. Miwa gave a nod of agreement. Taken off guard Izumi opened her mouth to yell at them only to have shut it again. Letting out a groan of annoyance she sighed.

"Fine! Whatever!...it's not because you told me to though so…yeah, don't get any ideas!" She said with a huff. Rin, now satisfied, sat down in his chair and smiled brightly at Izumi.

"Great! See you at the fair then!" Rin exclaimed happily. Izumi stormed over to her seat and sat down with a thud. Rin, holding the flyer in his hands began scanning the page with a goofy smile. Bon rest his head in his hand looked at Rin with a suspicious look. Why did he want Izumi to come so badly? Bon's thoughts went all over the place as he stared at the exorcist in front of him.

"Oh Miwa! Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Rin asked. It was currently Wednesday and the fair was on Friday. Tomorrow would be Thursday. Miwa looked up at Rin with a look of surprise.

"No, other than study though I doubt I'll be studying all day. Why do you ask?" Miwa curiously asked out loud. Rin smiled at his shorter friend.

"I was hoping maybe you could share some candy recipe's I was thinking on trying it out." Rin asked. Smiling nervously Miwa nodded his head.

"Um…sure, I guess I could show you some tricks but I'm not that good so try not to get your hopes up." Miwa explained sheepishly.

"Great! Head over to my place when your ready we'll use the kitchen there." Rin said. Miwa nodded his head. Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and Yukio strode into the classroom. Everyone got up and went to their seats, Yukio scanned the room his eyes landing on Rin.

"Looks like your on time ." Yukio said, his voice impressed. Rin smiled proudly and nodded his head. Shaking off his surprise, Yukio continued.

"Alright class lets start with opening up your books to chapter thirty three and thirty four. I want you to read them and take notes, we will be discussing them afterwards." With that everyone, including Rin took out their books and journals. Rin grabbed his hair clip and looked at it with a fond smile before clipping his hair back. Behind him, Bon watched the blue exorcist pull his hair back and gave a light smile before opening his book, giving the other small glances every now and then.

Yukio sat in the front of class and watched his brother in utter shock. Rin was fully concentrated and Immersed in his work. Yukio watched as Rin switched from reading with focus to writing with diligence. At the end of reading Yukio notice Rin had a decent amount of notes in his journal.

After the reading Yukio then reviewed the material with a set of questions. Everyone in class watched in utter shock as Rin raised his hand for most of the questions and got every question thrown at him correct, well for the most part. Afterward Yukio kept checking his temperature to see if he was sick.

Rin was currently walking with Yukio back to their dorm. The silence was peaceful between the two brothers as their steps fell in sync with each others.

"Good job in class today Rin, I'm very impressed." Yukio said to his brother. Rin smiled brightly.

"Thanks, I was pretty awesome wasn't I?" Rin said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Yukio rolled his eyes.

"If only you were like that most of the time." Yukio mumbled. The older brother poured at the comment and huffed.

"Whatever…anyway, what do you want for dinner? Ukobach and I were going to make something, want anything specific?" Rin offered. Sending a side glance at Rin Yukio adjusted his glasses.

"Nothing for me. I'm needed for a mission, I won't be back until late tomorrow." Yukio explained. Rin frowned at that, he was hoping to spend time with his brother.

"Again? They sure have you busy don't they." Rin said. Yukio sighed.

"Yeah but I can't exactly say no can I?" Yukio explained, causing Rin to look down at the ground with a frown. Eventually the two made it to the abandoned dorms and walked in. Yukio made his way up to his room to get ready for his trip while Rin walked into the kitchen. Rin stopped at the entrance.

"Ukobach…I'm coming in." Rin spoke quietly only to receive no response. Rin sighed. It's been like this since the mission…ukobach, even Kuro, both demons were avoiding him. Rin could only assume that they knew and were scared. Rin walked over to the cabinets and grabbed the necessary materials.

"Ni-san, I'm heading out, I'll see you later tomorrow." Yukio yelled to his brother.

"Alright! See ya!" Rin yelled his goodbye before hearing the door close. Rin's mask fell, knowing he was now alone. With a frown Rin started the stove and began to cook, stirring the food in the pot Rin watched the steam rise.

'Kuro and ukobach must know something, that's why their avoiding me. That has to be the case.' With a sigh Rin listened to the boiling noodles in the eerie silence. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Turning around Rin nearly jumped. There, sitting on the counter was Kuro. Heart leaping out of his chest, Rin tried to regain his composure.

"Kuro…you scared me…" Rin held a hand to his chest, eyes closed he breathed heavily. Slowly opening his eyes he looked at Kuro. "…Kuro…what's wrong?" Kuro just stared at Rin, eyes wide as though they witnessed something traumatizing. Rin furrowed his eyes in in worry. "Kuro..-"

'Rin…where's the rest of your soul….'

 **A/N:**

 **Bon:*hands me a golden star* there you go. *Mumbles* even though you technically late.**

 **Rin: elbows Bon* she was out with her brother today giver her a break it's 1 in the morning.**

 **Bon: rubs side* alright alright**

 **Me: *holds two stars up to rin* look….I have two now…. *eyes turn sparkly* two…**

 **Rin: yes very good *pats** a **9** nomis's **head***


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rin stood there dumbfounded as he stared at his familiar. Kuro stood up and walked to the edge of the counter.

'Where. Is it. Rin.' Kuro asked, his voice getting impatient. Backed up a bit be for turning over quickly to tend to the dinner on the stove.

"I don't know what your talking about." Rin said, trying his best to play dumb. Does Kuro know? How? Rin gasped when Kuro jumped over towards the other counter right next to the stove. He bared his teeth angrily.

'DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!?' Kuro yelled at his owner. Rin stepped back in shock. With a frown Rin continued to stir the noodles. 'What did you do!?' Kuro yelled desperately.

"How do you know?" Rin asked. Kuro sat down and looked at Rin with a disheartened expression.

'I can see it. Your soul, a part of its gone.' Kuro said his voice gloomy as he looked up at Rin with sad eyes. With a sigh Rin put down the spoon and looked over at Kuro.

"I'll tell you, let's just eat first alright. I make some silvervine sake okay?" Rin explained. Kuro nodded his head and let Rin work on making dinner. Kuro remained on the counter, laying down, he kept watching Rin as though he could disappear any second.

Later Rin put the food down on the counter along with kuro's silver vine sake. Kuro stood in front of his bowl drinking, giving furtive glances at Rin, waiting for him to explain. Finishing up his food Rin grabbed his plate and placed it into the sink, washing and drying it. Kuro grabbed his bowl as well with his teeth and handed it to Rin. When the dishes were done and the kitchen was filled with silence Rin leaned back onto the counter, face down.

'So Rin…are you going to tell me what's going on?' Kuro asked as his two tails flicked back and forth. Rin rubbed his forehead is exasperation. Walking out of the kitchen, both Rin and Kuro walk up the stairs into Rin's dorm room. Kuro watched as Rin flopped down on the bed. Getting impatient the sidhe cat jumped onto Rin's chest and glared at the exorcist.

'Rin!' Kuro called out.

"Alright alright…just give me a minute." Rin sighed before turning his head to look away from the small demon. "It started back at when we left for the mission…" Rin explained to Kuro everything that happened, leaving out Byleth's name. Kuro listened to Rin story ears folded down in worry. When Rin finished he had his hand covering his eyes as they were on the verge of tears, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Well that's it. There we go." Rin said. Kuro, not knowing what to say just silently curled up on Rin's chest, his claws attaching to his shirt in some form of a hug. Rin watch Kuro sniffle a bit and frowned. Large hands wrapped around the sad feline as Rin sat up to hug his familiar. He hated seeing his friends upset, especially his familiar. "Look, don't worry about. I'll work it out, it's going to be okay." Rin tried to reassure the cat. Kuro continued to snivel in distress.

The black and white cat looked up at the half demon, his big eyes wide with sorrow. Rin just pat his head reassuringly until the cat fell asleep. Knowing Kuro was fully asleep Rin sighed, his tiredness showing through his face as he laid Kuro down on his resting spot, a cushioned box at the foot oh his bed. Rin smiled as he remembered Kuro claiming the empty box as his own, yelling at Yukio every time he tried to touch it. With a fond smile he lowered the cat in the box before changing into his pajama's. With yet another sigh, Rin laid down on his bed and tried to get some sleep.

 _Screaming in the far distance. Hands ripping at his skin. Burning flames. Broken bones. His blood mixed with others-_

With a gasp, Rin sat up, breathing heavily. His hand holding his chest tightly. Flustered, Rin looked around at his surroundings, Kuro laid in his basket, still asleep. Running a hand through his hair Rin laid back on his side, curling up into a ball. Blue eyes glance at the alarm before him.

1:24

Tears of frustration filled his eyes once again. Another sleepless night. Covering his mouth to hold in choked sobs he felt a dip in the bed. Looking over, Rin watched as Kuro made his way over towards Rin, curling up at his side. The exorcists lip quivered as he hugged his familiar and silently cried.

It was the most sleep Rin has ever gotten in a week.

(LINE BREAK)

Morning came and Rin went off to his classes. Since Yukio was away, cram school was canceled and Rin decided to stop by the store to get ingredients for when Miwa came over. With a sigh Rin walked down the road, grocery bags in one hand and phone in the other. Miwa has sent him a text saying he would be at his house at five. Seeing it was 4:30 And in 5 minutes Rin would be home Rin had enough time to be get ready for Miwa's arrival. With a tired sigh Rin continued to walk home.

Turning a corner Rin stopped in his tracks. A girl leaned against the fence that surrounded his dorm was in his line of sight. Confused at first Rin scowled as he noticed a glint of silver on her ear. Byleth. The exorcist cursed under his breath before marching towards her. Byleth who had taken form of a brunette turned her head over towards her client sending him a chilling smile. Rin sneered before stopping right in front of her and crossing his arms.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. Byleth smiled and held her hands up.

"What? I thought I was welcome. Being your sister I at least thought-"

"Your not my sister." Rin deadpanned. Byleth sent him a pout in response.

"Well that's just mean. And here I thought we could get along. I guess I'll make up our lost time together in hell. But fare warning, my interest are less….social." Byleth spoke a cynical look on her face. Rin glared at her, the grip on the plastic bags tightening.

"Look, you must be here for something so stop wasting my time." Rin said, just wanting the other to go away. Byleth smiled and put one hand on her hip, she gestured to the bag.

"I see you took my advice. Good. Your not as pathetic as I thought." Byleth said. Rin scoffed before looking around. "Don't worry, I'll be gone way before that bald shorty gets here." She reassures coldly. Rin turned and glared at her.

"His names konekomaru." Rin said angrily. Byleth rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Whatever. I'll be going now. Expect a visit from me Lester Kay?" And with that she waved goodbye and walked away. Rin clenched his teeth in anger before storming inside his dorm.

Dropping the ingredients into the kitchen, Rin turned to find Kuro looking up at him.

'What's with all the food Rin!?' Kuro said excitedly as he looked at all the sweets displayed on the table.

"Konekomaru is coming over to share some recipes with me." Rin sat in front of Kuro his expression turning serious. "Kuro, do you mind keeping what I said to you a secret? No one knows about it yet so you can't tell anyone." Kuro looked at him with a small frown before hesitantly agreeing.

'Okay, but Rin, don't keep it a secret for too long okay?' Kuro asked hesitantly. Patted Kuro on the head.

"Alright, don't worry." Said with a small smile. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Rin stood up. "Looks like Miwa's here." Rin walked to the door and opened it. There standing in casual attire was a nervous Konekomaru. Rin stepped aside and allowed Miwa to walk in.

"Hey Okumura I brung my recipe book. I didn't know which ones you wanted to do so I just grabbed the whole book." Miwa said. Rin smiled at his friend.

"Awesome, I set things up in the kitchen." Rin explained. Miwa nodded and followed Rin into the kitchen, it wasn't the first time he baked with Rin but it still made him nervous sometimes. Not at all a social butterfly like a certain pink haired friend, Miwa was never really good with talking with people. Fiddling his thumbs Miwa looked around until his eyes landed a certain Sidhe cat. His eyes were as wide as saucers and sparkled bright with excitement. Noticing this, Kuro tilted his head in confusion at the small bookworm.

"Hey Rin! Is that your familiar?" Miwa asked excitedly. Rin, noticing his excitement smiled happily.

"Yeah. His names Kuro." Rin explained, upon hearing his name Kuro jumped over to the counter in front of Miwa. Miwa tentatively took a step forward towards the cat and held out his hand ready to pet Kuro. Kuro looked at the hand hesitantly before happily rubbing his head against miwa's hand causing the shorter student to smile.

"So you like cats Miwa?" Rin asked as he looked through the recipe book Miwa handed to him. Miwa nodded his head with an affirmative sound before reaching his bag and grabbing a small cat toy. Almost immediately Kuro's eyes latched onto the toy. Moving the toy back and forth Miwa smiled amusingly as Kuro played happily. Rin smiled at the two playing before walking up and showing Miwa a recipe. Miwa looked at the recipe and nodded

"That's Bon's favorite snack, it's simple to make. It's actually one of the first candy treats I've made." Miwa explained. Rin smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright then. I'll gather the ingredients." Rin said as he read through the recipe. Miwa nodded his head.

"Great, we should also make extra for Bon and the others as well, I'm sure they would love it." Miwa suggested. Rin smiled brightly before nodding his head.

"Sounds great!" Rin started gathering the materials. Miwa patted kuro's head before joining in to help.

 **A/N:**

 **Me: I've updated! Again!**

 **Bon: *gives golden star* that makes it three.**

 **Me: I'm so excited I got great Ideas for oncoming chapters I'm so excited! * rubs hands evilly***

 **Rin: Bon we created a devil..**

 **Bon: * quietly to rin* I know, just don't. Make. Eye contact.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"You want to make sure it's the right temperature so it doesn't stick to the pan or burn." Miwa explained to Rin as he watched the half demon stir the mixture. Rin watched the candy thermometer carefully as he stored the ingredients together. The sound of the oven filled the silence.

"The first batch is done." Miwa said before going to pull the tray out of the oven. The two were on their third recipe, both decided it would be nice to make everyone their favorite snacks. The kitchen was filled with dirty dishes and an assortment of sweets. Rin, deeming the mixture was ready lifted it from the stove.

"Those the melon pans?" Rin asked. Miwa nodded his head as he transferred the sweet bread onto a plate. Rin looked at what they made so far and nodded with approval.

"So Shima likes dango, Bon likes melon pan and Izumo like mochi. That leaves us with Shiemi's green tea cookies, my Taiyaki and your anpan right?" Rin clarified. Miwa nodded his head and smiled.

"Yep." Miwa walked over to Rin and started on the cookies. While Miwa cooked he also shared some tips with his classmate. Rin listened and watched Miwa cook. The shorter exorcist sifted the ingredients before speaking.

"You know, I honestly thought I would be a nervous wreck when I came over." Miwa said simply not looking up from the bowl. Rin looked at Miwa questioningly. "I was never really good at talking with people. And when you asked me to come over I was pretty shocked." Miwa explained further. Rin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh yeah well, I just thought it would be nice to hang out. I rarely see you outside of school." Rin said. Miwa smiled and nodded his head.

"I just want to say thank you, Okumura. Now that I'm here, I'm glad I'm hanging out with you instead of studying." Rin stared at Miwa in shock, he never expected the shorter one to speak his mind like that. Smiling wide Rin patted Konekomaru on the back.

"I'm glad to hear it. Do you need help with anything?" Rin asked. Miwa nodded his head happily before instructing Rin.

Two hours later the two exorcists sat on the floor with a huff. They finished all the sweets and placed them in decorative baskets ready for delivery. Both of them sighed loudly at the same time before looking at each other and laughing loudly.

"It looks like we're finally done." Rin said, his legs spread out in front of him. Miwa nodded his head, arms wrapped around his legs.

"Yeah." Both of them sat in silence letting the victory wash over them. Miwa fiddled his thumbs, contemplating on asking Rin a question.

"Hey Okumura?" Miwa spoke up.

"Yeah." Rin asked before turning over to his friend.

"I know you've probably been asked this, but are you alright? Uh, I mean not that you don't look like your not fine it's just uh, after the mission you were still-" Miwa stumbled over his words but was interrupted but Rin.

"Don't worry. I'm okay now. It was just a stupid thought in my head, that's all. I'm better now." Rin reassured the shorter. Miwa looked at Rin a hint of disbelief in his eyes.

"O-okay. It's just…if something is bothering you tell us alright?" Konekomaru looked at his balled up hands nervously. Rin blinked in shock once again. "we were all worried about you back during the mission." Miwa said. Rin folding his legs towards his chest and looked away from Miwa.

"I'm sorry I made you all worry. I'm fine now. Really." Rin said, his voice soft. Miwa nodded his head.

"Alright. It's getting late, I'll see you at the fair tomorrow right?" Miwa said as he went to get up.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to bring the snack as well." Rin said, his expression turning into a bright smile. Miwa smiled back as well before they said their goodbyes.

"We should do this again it was fun." Miwa said. Rin agreed as they both parted ways. Rin shut the door and leaned back against it. His pale hand cover half his face as sobs wracked his body.

Rin body shook as he slid down the floor. His hand was soaked with tears the air in front of his eyes becoming humid, trapped by the pale quivering hand. Taking a shaky inhale Rin whispered reassuring words to himself.

"I'm okay…it's going to be fine." Over and over Rin whispered to himself. A headache started to make it's way in Rin's head. With a shaky breath and shaky legs, Rin made his way up the stairs and into his room, the sound of his sobs following shortly behind. Walking through the door Rin didn't bother to change as he curled up on the bed. Kuro, who was peacefully taking a nap looked up worriedly as he saw his owner curl up on the bed.

'Rin?' The small feline ask tentatively as he walked over to the now covered man. Kuro nudged him with his paw. 'Rin…' not getting a response Kuro just laid down next to Rin hoping that was enough to soothe the still sobbing half demon.

(LINE BREAK)

Rin woke up with a major headache and red puffy cheeks. Feeling dreadful Rin got up and made his way to the nearest bathroom. Opening the door Rin looked at himself in the mirror. Grimacing, Rin examined his pale skin and the dark bags under his eyes. The bottom of his eyes hung like a cradle, holding all of his tiredness. With a sigh the raven contemplated on going to school or not. Deciding it was a bad idea to skip Rin grudgingly reached in the cabinet and grabbed some cover up. Opening the black lid, the half demon got to work, making sure to cover every piece of skin that looked sickly.

Seeing that he looked healthy enough Rin turned to leave only to have face a disapproving Kuro.

"What? It's just a little makeup, so no one gets worried." Rin argued before walking out. Kuro followed closely behind.

'Well maybe people should worry. Rin, you barely got any sleep last night. I don't remember the last time you ate something and you look awful!' Kuro tried to explain. Rin turned to face Kuro, stopping the cat in his tracks.

"Look, I get that your concerned, but don't worry I'll get around to telling them just…just not now okay." Rin said.

'When.' Kuro demanded. Rin sighed.

"Later. Not today just…later." Rin said grabbing his bag and snack baskets before walking to the door.

'Rin!-'

"See ya gotta go to school." Rin interrupted and ended the conversation by closing the door. Kuro grumbles to himself before laying in one of the chairs

'Better tell.' Kuro thought before going in a worry filled sleep.

(LINE BREAK)

Rin made his way to the school, as he walked down the sidewalk he looked ahead and saw Miwa, Bon and Shima. Miwa, noticing Rin waved at him. The half demon waved back, trying to shuffle the snack baskets in his hand. Noticing the struggle, Konekomaru walked over and helped carry them. Bon and Shima walked over to meet them half way.

"What's with the baskets?" Shima asked curiously pointing at them.

"Yesterday Rin and I made a bunch of sweets, we decided to give them out to everyone, now that I'm holding them, I'm thinking we might've overdid it a little." Miwa said sheepishly. Shima's eyes sparkled excitedly like a child on Christmas. Noticing g this, Konekomaru gave Shima his, the pink haired exorcist happily grabbed it. Chuckling Bon watched his friend quickly say thank you before reaching in the bag. He looked at Rin who was still struggling on wrapping his arms around the baskets.

"Here let me help." Bon offered before reaching over and grabbing some of the baskets. Rin smiled thankfully at Bon.

"Thank you." Rin said. Suddenly, the exorcist chest grew warm as he watched the scholar adjust the basket in his arms. Caught off guard by this sudden feeling Rin shook it off as nothing and quickly looked away.

"I can't wait till class is over! Im so excited for this festival!" Shima said as he nibbled happily on his dango." Rin smiled at this.

"I heard they were going to have fireworks afterwards as well." Miwa explained. Shima nibbled thoughtfully on his snack before speaking up.

"You know I never thought to ask but what is this festival supposed to be celebrating?" Shima asked as they all walked through the front gate.

"I did a little research, its supposed to celebrate the beginning of the school year at true cross." Bon said. Rin's breath caught in his throats as he slowed down. The three turned around to look at Rin. "Rin what's wrong?" Bon asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern and eyes filled with a hint of panic.

 _New year…my last year alive_ …the thought hit him full force as realization hit him.

Time before Rin's death:

 **12 months.**

 **A/N:**

 **Me: dun dun duuuunnnn.**

 **Bon: really…a countdown.**

 **Me: dramatic…isn't it.**

 **Bon: now you have to keep track of the date.**

 **Me:…..shit.**

 **Bon: yeah I'm not helping you with this one. Your on your own.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lanterns covered Mephy Land in a veil of golden light. The sound of people talking loudly rushed through the crowd. Food stands stood tall, filled with the sizzling sounds of food being cooked. Rin and his friends stood happily at the entrance, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Alright! Who wants to go through the mirror maze with me?" Shima exclaimed. Miwa looked at his pink haired friend, surprised by the outburst.

"Shima, we should plan first before going. Our time will be spent more efficiently." Miwa explained as he pulled out a map of mephy land.

"Where did you even get that?" Shima asked at he pointed at the piece of paper in Miwa's hands.

"At the front gate, there was a giant sign how could you miss it?" Miwa asked incredulously at the oblivious exorcist. Shima put a hand on his chin as he tried to think back to when they entered.

"Don't think too hard Shima. You might break something." Bon said as he put a hand on Shima's shoulder a thoughtful look on his face. Shima let out a noise of annoyance, causing everyone to laugh. The group planned out their trip and started to walk around the festival. Rin smiled at his friends as he watched them happily talk and laugh.

"Hey Rin, you coming to ride the roller coaster?" Shima asked as he walked towards the line. Rin blinked before looking up at the roller coaster, his eyes bugging out of his head. Just looking at made his stomach do flips. Shaking off his worry Rin put on a confident face nodding his head.

"Uh, you don't have to if you don't-" Shima tried to say, seeing past Rin's bravado.

"No! I'll do it." Rin said confidently. Walking to the line Rin stood there with his arms crossed stubbornly. Bon walked up next to him and smiled.

"I thought you hated roller coasters?" Bon asked. Rin's stubborn posture deflated.

"Yeah I do, but I was thinking maybe I should get over that fear." Rin mumbled. Bon raised an eyebrow at the blue exorcist before shaking his head.

"Alright. If that what you want then who am I to stop ya." Bon said, putting a hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin tensed for a second before glancing at Bon, the annoying warmth in his chest came back but he pushed it back down again. Suddenly the line moved forward and Rin was placed between Shima and Bon in the roller coaster. It was only when the bars were locked into place Rin freaked out.

"Wait. I changed my mind!" Rin yelled. Shima chuckled at Rin.

"Too late now~" Shima said in a teasing voice. Rin looked at his friend in horror. Bon put a hand on his mouth to keep his laughter down. Rin looked at Bon with pleading eyes. The ride began to move and with a yelp Rin's hand latched onto Bon's arm. Looking down Bon saw the pale hand, his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink before grabbing hold of the hand.

Rin watched wide eyed as the roller coaster traveled upwards slowly. Suddenly it stopped at the top and Rin looked down.

"That's….that's a long drop." Rin pointed out. Shima chuckled.

"Yep." Rin's response was a scream as the roller coaster dropped down. The grip on Bon's arm tightened.

'Worst decision ever!' Rin screamed inside his head. Bon and Shima screamed excitedly as the roller coaster rushed along the tracks. Rin grit his teeth, the wind felt as though it was suffocating him. Rin turned his head away and buried it in Bon's arm, trying to escape the harsh air that was rushing towards his face.

Only a few moments later the ride slowed to a stop. Blue eyes hesitantly opened and Rin lifted his head. Looking up Rin realized what he was doing, the exorcist face turned red and he quickly looked away.

"U-um we should…" Bon trailed off, his face a pale pink.

"Yeah." Rin said before getting off the roller coaster. The atmosphere was awkward as the two walked back to the group. Bon scanned the group before speaking.

"Hey where did Shima go?" Bon asked.

"He went to go get the pictures from the ride." Izumo said casually. Rin tensed up at hearing this. The pictures are probably going to be so embarrassing! Rin silently himself for doing that. Suddenly, Shima raced over to the group flipping through the pictures.

"Wow Rin, you were clinging to Bon like he was your life support!" Shima laughed loudly.

"Shut up!" Rin exclaimed causing the pink haired student to laugh. Izumo grabbed the photos from Shima and shuffled through them, occasionally glancing at the two who were arguing. Suddenly her gaze landed on Bon. Her eyes widen slightly as she saw the taller student look away with a small blush dusting his cheeks. Being the attentive person she was Izumo put two and two together. Satisfied with her findings she handed the photos to Moriyama and Miwa.

"Well. I'm hungry. Where can we get something to eat?" Izumo asked, a hand on her hip. Rin stopped his argument with Shima and looked at Izumo. Suddenly the half demon's stomach growled. Sheepishly, Rin placed a hand on his stomach.

"Guess I'm hungry too." Rin said.

"What do you mean by your hungry? We just ate!" Shima said, "also, there's still a lot of rides to go on and the food stands are the opposite direction." Shima reasoned. Miwa nodded his head and put a thoughtful hand on his chin.

"Shima's right, though, if anyone's really hungry we can always split up and meet back here." Miwa suggested. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. In the end it was only Rin and Izumo who went to get food. They both walked through the crowd.

"Let's head over there, they have takoyaki." Izumo said, pointing to the food stand ahead. Rin nodded his head and they both made their way over. Ordering some food they took a seat at a bench.

"The festivals really fun huh." Rin said, trying to create small talk in the awkward atmosphere. Rin realized that this is probably the first time the two had ever had a real conversation. Which is weird, considering how Rin always thought of Izumo as a little sister. She was always accepting of him even during that time when everyone was against him. Izumo took a bite of her food.

"Yeah, though I have a feeling you'd like it even more if it was a certain someone here instead of me." Izumo said a sly smirk on her face. Rin looked at her with wide eyes. 'Huh? What was she talking about?' Izumo, noticing his confusion scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Really? Bon. I'm talking about Bon." Izumo said incredulously. Rin processed the sentence for a short while before a deep dark red blush bloomed over his cheeks. He quickly looked away from Izumo's amused smirk.

"I-uh I don't know w-what your talking about." Rin said. Izumo rolled her eyes and got up with her empty plate. Rin followed her to the trash can, dumping his food in there along with hers.

"Oh please, you can't tell me that the whole roller coaster thing was just some coincidence." Izumo said.

"What roller coaster thing!?" Rin said. Izumo looked at Rin with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, you were all grabby hands the whole time." Izumo explained. Rin poured and looked away with a blush. "Don't worry I won't tell." Izumo said with a wave of her hand before continuing. "But I really think you should." Izumo suggested. Rin frowned and looked down at the ground.

 _'Tell him. Tell him what exactly. If I tell him I like him, then what? And even so…do I like Suguro!?_ ' Rin's frowned deepened. ' _It doesn't matter. In the end I can't like him! It will only hurt him in the end.'_ Rin eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. Izumo watched the conflict thundering in Rin's eyes. With a small frown she went to speak up.

"Uh, Rin?" She said awkwardly, she still wasn't used to comforting or talking to people in general but she could at least try right? Rin looked at Izumo and threw her a smiled.

"I'm alright! Don't worry." Rin said. Izumo frowned.

"I wasn't worried idiot! Any way where are we going…." Izumo's word's faded as Rin's eyes switched from Izumo looking down at the map to a girl in the distant. Not just any girl.

Byleth.

And she was walking into the mirror maze.

Rin without hesitation started to walk in that direction as well. Leaving an oblivious Izumo behind. The purple haired exorcist began to speak.

"Okay, it says here, we go right." Izumo looked up only to find no one was there. Confused, Izumo looked around the crowd of people. No Rin. "Rin…" she tried to call out to her friend but to no avail. In her peripheral vision Izumo saw the exorcist enter the maze. Fully turning to look, Izumo furrowed her eyebrows as she also watched someone else enter.

A white suit and goofy white coat that flowed elegantly revealing a purple underneath. A ridiculous top hat and a cane to go along with it.

"The dean?"

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure mephisto is the dean of the school so there we go lol (I didn't know what the students refer to him as so that will have to do lol)**

 **Bon: your late to an update**.

 **me: yes Bon….yes I am.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rin entered the narrow hall. His reflections following him with hesitant steps. His blue eyes examined the walls around him. The air was overcome by a sudden chill, it didn't take long for the familiar chill to reach the blue exorcist. Time was stopped and his suspicions were proven correct. Byleth was here. With more confident steps, Rin let his determination guide him through the mirror maze.

"Come on Byleth! Enough with the games!" Rin yelled out furiously. His voice shook the mirrors. The cold air enveloped the half demon. Out of the corner of Rin's eye he spotted a glint of silver. Turning around quickly Rin was met with his own reflection. Rin clenched his teeth with anger.

"What the hell do you want!" He yelled into the quivering air. He continued walking, gliding through the mirrors. His footsteps echoed throughout the silence. His breathing was shallow as he felt the temperature drop. His heart shook in his chest. Another glint of silver. Rin turned left.

The raven haired exorcist continued walking through the confusing maze. The further he got, the colder it was. The faster he went. The more his heart quivered with with anticipation. With a shaky voice Rin spoke out into the empty air.

"Byleth…This isn't funny." Rin's once loud voice dropped down to almost a whisper. Eventually the exorcist was met with a circular room, a room full of mirrors. Rin breathed unsteadily as he looked around at the mirrors, his reflection peering at him uneasily. Rin's tongue swept over his dry, chapped lips.

"Enjoying the festival." The all too familiar voice swiftly made its way to Rin's ears. Rin gasped and frantically turned his head. Sadly, the familiar shine of silver was no where within sight.

"I think it's very fun, phelly sure knows how to have a good time huh brother?" The demon continued casual conversation. Rin swallowed anxiously. Something was different. Was it the bone chilling temperature? Maybe it was the sinister voice that was Byleth…but wasn't Byleth. Rin kept his guard up as his blue eyes looked around the room.

"What do you want." Rin said loudly, trying to get the conversation to turn out in his favor. Byleth let out a small chuckle as Rin was suddenly surrounded. The exorcist nearly jumped out of his chest as he spun a full 180. She was in the room. Where. Where was she!? Rin's heart sped up as he continued to look frantically.

"What I want? Rin, it doesn't matter what I want. This thing….it's so much bigger than the both of us." Byleth explained as her reflections walked slowly around Rin. Rin's eyes tried to keep count on their movements.

"What do you mean…" Rin asked hesitantly. His hand held tightly onto his freezing wrist.

"What I mean is. Play time is over, the real games begun. Your theoretical clocks about start." Byleth explained. His hand scratched at his wrist. Why was it itching? No burning? Rin looked down to find nothing there but a bright red rash.

"Game? What are you saying…there's nothing…"

"Oh poor Rin." Byleth interrupted with a pout. "So clueless. Everyone is going to have so much fun when you join us." Byleth said as the reflections walked around him in a threatening circle. Rin's eyes jumped to everyone of them like a cornered animal. The temperature of the room went from a blistering cold to a scolding hot. Rin's breath quickened and his vision faded in and out.

"All the things they will do to you when you get there." Sweat dripped down rin's face as screams echoed in his head. His wrist burned more and more. His breathing unstable, his eyes unfocused.

"Wh-what are you doing." Rin spoke out, his voice shaking. His mouth was dry and his chest shook inside of him. Byleth's eyes were pitch black a single blue soul swam elegantly in her eyes. His soul. Rin's legs shook and almost gave out from under him. Byleth smiled.

"I better leave now. Mephisto's made it past my trap." She went to leave.

"Wait! No!" Rin yelled, his words delirious as he gasped for breath. "What game! What do you want from me!" Rin said as he reached out to the retreating figure. Byleth looked back and smiled.

"Oh baby brother. That's for me to know, and your to find out." She said before leaving. Anger flared in Rin. As he tried to reach Byleth.

"COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!"

CRASH

Rin crashed in to the mirror, glass shattered and fell. Blood dripped from the exorcist head. Rin winced and held his head as he heard vanishing laughter in the distance.

"BYLETH!" Rin screamed as the heat in the room engulfed him. He grit his teeth in pain. Screams echoed in his head.

He could see fire.

He could see death.

He can smell rotting flesh.

Rin could see hell.

Rin held his head is anguish. He held his head in pain. What was happening to him!? Suddenly two hands grabbed his shoulders. A weight was placed on his neck as he heard distant words being spoken. Rin's breathing regulated, the room grew back to its normal temperature and the visions ceased. Taking shaky breaths Rin looking up to grind mephisto looking at him his eyes hold a hint of concern for the younger demon.

"Me-mephisto…wha-what happened? Where's…" Rin looked around as if to find Byleth.

"Byleth's gone. We don't have much time, the times spell is wearing off and I'll explain everything later." Mephisto said. Rin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wh-what? Wait how…" Rin said, his breathing was heavy as though he had ran a marathon and his face was covered in sweat and blood.

"Don't worry about it for now. I will clean up the mess, meanwhile first thing tomorrow morning I want you to stop by my office I will explain everything then." Mephisto said. Rin fists tightened but he nodded his head anyway. Both of them stood. Rin's legs wobbled slightly but he managed to balance himself. With a wave of his hand, mephisto fixed the broken mirror and Rin's wound.

"I want you to go to your friends now, they're looking for you. Also no matter what…don't tell them what happened or removed that necklace." Mephisto gestured to the newly placed pendant on Rin's Rin's. Shocked Rin grabbed it and looked at it. The pendant was ancient with a familiar looking sigil on it. Sigil? Where has he seen that before…?

"Mephisto…" Rin looked up only to see his reflection. He grimaced at the sight. The makeup he put on this morning smeared, revealing the bags under his eyes and his pale sickly skin. With a hiss, Rin put a hand up to his throbbing head. His wrist kept burning and Rin gasped and pulled his hand away to look at it clearer. On his wrist in burning numbers, was a count down. Shaking Rin's vision blurred as he stared at the numbers. He rubbed at it. Over and over he scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. The numbers remained as tears slipped from his eyes.

No…no…Nonononononono. Please…please no. Rin sobbed before trying to take calming breaths. Suddenly the room seemed to enclose around he had to leave. Running out of the room Rin miraculously made his way through the maze. Reaching the exit he inhaled the fresh air, his heart picking up speed as sobs tore through him. The exorcist hugged himself and tried to calm down.

"Rin...oh my god what happened!?...Rin!" Footsteps approached him as Izumi frantically crouched down next to him. Rin rubbed his wrist roughly.

It won't come off….it won't come OFF! Why isn't it COMING OFF! Rin thought frustratingly as he rubbed his wrist raw. Something inside of him told him that Izumi couldn't see the countdown, and that it could only be seen by him. Byleth the sadistic bitch wanted to toy with him some way. More sobs wracked his body. Izumi stared in worry. She didn't know what to do! Biting her lips she looked around.

'Come on! Where's Bon? What should I….phone!' quickly grabbing her phone she started to text Shima.

'Shima! Get over to the mirror maze! Rin's…' she paused thinking about what to write '…not feeling good…" deeming that good enough she sent it before looking over at a sobbing Rin. She held her hand over his back debating on wether or not she should comfort him. More sobs came from the exorcist, breaking the girls heart. Tears filled in her eyes because she felt hopeless, Izumi bit her lip before hugging the curled up exorcist.

'Hurry up guys…I don't know what else to do…' Izumi thought as she hugged her shaking classmate.

After who knows how long Rin's sobs had quieted down, and his shoulders relaxed. Sounds of frantic footsteps made their way over to the two. Noticing the sound both Izumi and Rin looked up. Izumi then noticed how terrible Rin look. Looking away, instead, Izumi's eyes landed on a frantic and panicked Bon who was out of breath.

"B-Bon…" Rin's hoarse voice spoke up before he could say anymore the exorcist was engulfed in a giant embrace. A tan hand cradled the back of his head as another arm wrapped around his torso. The raven haired exorcist's eyes peeked over the larger teens shoulder to see the rest of his friends rushing over as well. Shima huffed and bent over, hands on his knees. With a small smile Shima went to make a joke before his eyes met Rin's blue ones. All humor vanishing. Rin watched as one by one his friends expressions changed.

Rin began to sob more.

 **A/N:**

 **Me: haha! I have updated.**

 **Bon: took you long enough…and only four pages? Lame.**

 **Rin: at least she updated.**

 **Me: *curls up in corner***

 **Rin: uh...hehe sorry….**

 **Bon: anyway, Please review! It means a lot to know that people are still reading this. She knows the general direction she just needs to figure out the in betweens. Thank you to everyone for their continued support :)**

 **Rin: what are some things you like? What would like to see more of? This might help spark some inspiration in her.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Rin didn't know how long he stayed like that. His thin pale hand gripped tightly onto Bon shirt as everyone of his friends stared in worry. After calming down Rin gently pushed Bon away from him. Bon tensed debating on wether he should hold on tighter or allow him to push away. Bon decided on letting Rin move away just enough so he can look at the other. And the sight made Bon feel as though someone had put his heart in a shredder.

Pale, sickly skin, baggy eyes that are now puffy red and disheveled hair. Rin looked down, away from the scholars prying eyes.

"Rin…what happened?" _I thought you were okay_ … a moment of silence before Rin spoke up.

"Nothing….just…guess I got a little claustrophobic…hehe…" Rin forced out nervous laughter. It rattled his hoarse throat. Bon opened his mouth to speak but words failed to come out.

 _Stop it…stop lying…you were okay_ …

"Hey Rin…" a soft voice spoke up as the pink haired exorcist crouched down next to Bon. Shocked, Rin looked over at Shima. Shima offered a small, reassuring smile "are you feeling better now?" Shima asked gently. Rin nodded his head before looking away, his hands gripping tightly onto Bon's shirt.

 _No...your not better, you never were...please stop lying_ … Bon's eyes never left the smaller teen.

Shima nodded his head before speaking again.

"Why don't we go play a few games. You said you wanted to go to the ferries wheel right?" Shima offered. Rin simply nodded his head.

"Yeah, the Ferris wheel will defiantly cheer you up!" Miwa chimed in. Rin took a breath before standing up. Bon stood as well and watched Rin look up. A fake small smile on his face.

"Yeah, sounds great. Sorry about that. Guess I freaked out back there." Rin waved off. Bon just stared in awe. How long has he been lying like that? The thought made Bon's heart squeeze painfully. Izumi looked up at Rin in disbelief. She knew it and so did everyone else.

But no one knew what to say.

Izumi wasn't good with comforting friends.

Shiemi and Miwa were too shy and quiet.

Shima just wanted to brush it under the rug until it blew over.

And bon….Bon was too baffled and heartbroken to say anything.

So without another daring word, the group made their way to the Ferris wheel.

The walk was tense and quiet. Occasionally Shima would drag Rin over to a game in hopes to ease the mood. After about five games, Rin and the others were able to relax.

Crash! Rin smiled as the baseball smashed into the glass bottles successfully breaking them.

"Your great at this game!" Shima said as the guy in the booth handed Rin a soft cat stuffed animal. Rin smiled and unconsciously petted the stuff animal.

"Of course I am. If anything I'm amazing at breaking things." Rin joked. Shima laughed and waved goodbye to the man at the booth. Rin was actually glad he was spending time with Shima, he wasn't prying or bringing up the incident. Shima was always the type to live in the moment. And that's what Rin needed.

To live in the moment.

With a happy jump Shima dragged Rin over to another stand. Bon and the others following behind.

"Hey Izumi, do you know what happened?" Bon asked the purple haired exorcist as they followed the exuberant duo.

"No. We were going to meet up with you guys but then…I turned around and Rin was entering the mirror maze. Next thing I know is that Rin is crying at the exit." Izumi explained as she looked at Rin, concern covering her expression. Bon frowned at the lack of answers before Izumi spoke up again. "I do remember the dean following him inside though." Izumi explained.

"The dean? You mean Mephistopheles?" Bon responded, shocked and confused. Izumi nodded her head before looking back at the two. Bon furrowed his eyebrows. What was Mephisto doing in the mirror maze, did he do something to cause Rin to get upset like that?

"I'm sorry…I should've been more careful…" Izumi said looking down at the ground. Bon looked at the girl.

"There's no need to be sorry. You did good, calling us. Also, you were able to comfort Rin." Bon said feeling guilty that he wasn't there for the half demon.

"Bon's right Izumi…" Shiemi's quiet voice spoke up, grabbing the two exorcists attention. "You did great. At least you actually said something." Shiemi said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Shiemi…" Izumi said quietly.

"Look, we're all upset. But we all did what we could. Let's just enjoy the rest of the festival and worry about it tomorrow okay?" Miwa offered gently. Everyone nodded their head and continued to follow behind Rin and Shima.

Eventually they all made it to the Ferris wheel. The giant wheel flowed vibrantly in the sky. Excitedly, Rin rushed over with his friends, grabbing hold of Bon's hand.

"Slow down! It's not going anywhere." Bon joked lightly as he was dragged by the eager exorcist. Rin chuckled and made it over to the line. The night air was crisp and cold as the teens stood in line.

"After this, there's a good spot to see the fireworks." Miwa explained. Rin nodded his head as they made it to the front of the line. As the next cart moved in front of them Bon and Rin made it inside and sat down comfortably. Rin smiled as the Ferris wheel began to turn. He looked out the window, eyes wide and shimmering with excitement. Bon watched fondly at the other as they rose to the top. Rin sat back down next to Bon and hugged his knees to his chest soaking in the view.

"Hey, you okay." Bon asked. Rin responded with a sigh and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Rin said, not looking at the other. Bon sighed and scooted closer, rubbing the others back comfortably. Bon and Rin quietly looked out to the glimmering lights of the amusement park.

"Do you think Rin will be alright?" Shiemi asked as she stepped on the cart with Miwa.

"He'll be fine. This is Okumura we're talking about." Miwa reassured Shiemi as they both sat down in the cart. Shiemi looked down sadly.

"Yeah….I just wished I could do something to help." Shiemi said. Miwa frowned lightly at her.

"Don't beat yourself up. You being there by his side is enough." Miwa said. Shiemi nodded her head as Miwa grabbed his arms nervously. What was he supposed to do? Just saying that took a lot of confidence from him.

"If it helps, I wasn't much help either. I honestly didn't know what to say." Miwa said, the grip on his arms tightened. Shiemi looked up to see a trembling Miwa.

"Konekomaru…" Shiemi said quietly.

"He said he was okay…the other day, I should've known something was wrong…" Miwa bit his lip as his eyesight became blurry. Shocked, Shiemi walked over and hugged her friend.

"It's not your fault. Rin will be okay." Shiemi tried to reassure the small cram student.

Izumi walked into the cart followed by Shima. The pink haired exorcist flashed a smirk before sitting next to Izumi.

"Well, It looks like it's just you and me huh Izumi?" Shima said. Izumi glared and crossed her arms.

"How are you so calm!" The purple haired teen said. Shima made a questioning Daiu during and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you-"

"You know what I mean! Rin, your best friend, was in tears and your brushing it off." Izumi said angrily. Shima rubbed the back of his neck before looking out the window, away from Izumi.

"Look, it's just easier…-"

"Easier?! Of course! I'm not surprised. You would do anything to make things easier wouldn't you? Even at the expense of-"

"STOP IT OKAY!?" Shima yelled, startling the purple haired girl before looking down defeated. "Look…it's just…I didn't know what to do…and when I don't know what to do, I brush it off to the side." Shima explained quietly. Izumi stared at the other in shock before looking away. After a moment of silence Izumi spoke up.

"Well…your not the only one… I panicked when .I found Rin. I've never really had to comfort anyone…but…but that doesn't mean you should just brush it off! Sometimes you have to….uh…do things you never did before in order too…"

"Are you trying to comfort me?" Shima asked looking at .Izumi with raised eyebrows.

Shima's scream of pain echoed throughout the theme park that night.

Each pair got off one at a time as their carts stopped at the end. Shima and Izumi exited the cart and went over to the group waiting for them. Shima looked down and noticed Bon was holding Rin's hand. A sly smirk making his way to his lips he chuckled and pointed at the two.

"You two look like a couple." He teased. Causing Bon and Rin to move away from each other. Izumo covered her mouth and held in her laughter.

"SHIMA!" The two yelled in unison looking away from each other. Miwa and .Shiemi smiled before laughing quietly. Miwa then took the opportunity to speak up.

"Okay, there's a perfect place around here to watch some fireworks. Let's head over there now. Also on the way we'll be passing some food places so feel free to grab some food on the way." Miwa explained as he took the lead, walking in that direction. Everyone followed as they walked down the path. Izumo and Shiemi stopped to get some food and Shima and Miwa went to grab some drinks. Miwa returned later with a few cat treats, giving them to Rin saying that Kuro might want some. Rin smiled and took it greatfully.

"Thanks, I'm sure Kuro will love them." Rin said before tucking them away in his pocket, shifting the stuffed animal cat in his arms. Bon tapped Rin's shoulder and pointed to a food stand.

"Hungry?" He offered Rin shook his head no but followed Bon to the stand.

"I just ate with Izumo not too long ago I'll be fine." Rin explained. Bon nodded and ordered food for himself and they continued walking down the path.

"Alright we're here! Fireworks will start in twenty minutes." Konekomaru explained as the smaller exorcist laid down a blanket Shima smiled excitedly.

"Alright! Koneko you thought of everything! Perfect view, quiet and no ones around. Sweet!" Shima gushed happily as he sat down. Miwa smiled happily at the compliment and sat down with the others. They settled and talked amongst themselves. After a while, the first firework went off. Everyone awed at the burst of color in the sky.

Rin smiled feeling giddy until…

BOOM

His wrist started to burn.

BOOM BOOM

A lump formed in his throat.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Rin's clock started to count down.

Bon looked over at Rin but paused what he was about to say. He watched as tears fell from his eyes. The scholar reached over and wrapped an arm around the others shoulder. Rin felt the warmth of his classmates arm, and then a comforting petite hand on his back. Then a hesitant, unsure hand on his arm and the comforting presence of his friends. More tears flowed freely down his face. Because his friends were there. And he was here.

And he felt happy.

 **A/N:**

 **Me: yay another update! :) imma so happy. I want to say thank you to Aleks.5.15.1930 for posting that review! Honestly if it wasn't for that review this chapter probably wouldn't exist lol so thank you so much! It means so much to me and I appreciate it! :)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Bon: wow. An update.**

 **Rin: and she even made a decent authors note, all by herself.**

 **Bon:* sniffles***

 **Rin: are you crying?**

 **Bon: they just grow up so fast…**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After the fireworks were done everyone fled the amusement park. Rin and his friends followed and made their way out as well. Once they made it to the exit they had to go their separate ways.

"Your not coming Bon?" Shima asked. Bon shook his head.

"I'll be there later. I'm gonna walk with Okumura." Bon said. Rin looked at Bon and pouted.

"I'm right here you know. And don't worry I'm fine go back to your dorm Bon." Rin said. The scholar shot a warning glance at Rin making the other sigh. He was not getting out of this. The others nodded their head in understanding.

"Alright just try to be back soon. We'll see you back at the dorm." Miwa said before he and Shima walked away with Izumo and Shiemi. Bon watched them leave before turning around to look at Rin. Rin tensed and looked away from Bon's prying eyes. The scholar let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair as the other was resting on hip.

"Come on, it's getting late." Bon said before walking past Rin. The shorter one let out a shocked noise before be dragged by the other. Bon's hand felt like a warm bracket clinging snugly onto his pale, thin wrist.

"When was the last time you ate?" Bon asked. Rin frowned at the question. Bon should know that.

"With Izumo, a few hours ago. I had some takoyaki why-"

"Have you been sleeping?" Bon asked the next question. Rin fell silent. The taller exorcist stopped and turned to the other. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the other. Rin looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Not really…I mean Kuro helps sometimes but…" Rin quietly trailed off, his eyes focusing on the glowing street light. The edges of Bon's mouth turned downward and he walked closer to the half demon until he was right in front of him.

"Are you…still having nightmares…?" Bon asked, his voice barely a whisper, cutting through the dead of night. Rin bit his lip.

It won't hurt to tell him that. I could say yes as long as I don't mention the deal. Bon still thinks I'm upset with the book right?

With a deep breath Rin nodded his head. Bon swallowed and his hand combed through his now disheveled hair.

"Okay." Bon replied quietly, his voice wavering slightly as he grabbed his classmate's hand and walked him home. Rin stared at the hand in shock. Okay? That's it? With a frown Rin looked up at Bon's face. Mocha eyes were filled with so much pain and sorrow. Rin's bottom lip quivered and a lump built up in his throat. Fangs dug into his lip to try and stop the shaking as he walked home.

 _'I'm sorry Bon. I'm so sorry…'_ Rin thought sadly hoping his thoughts could reach the other.

After the walk to Rin's dorm both of the teens entered the building. Rin walked ahead of the other and turned to look at him.

"Um…thank you, Bon.." Rin said as he shuffled nervously, fidgeting where he stood. Bon looked at the exorcist, examining his movements closely. The aria swallowed and looked away and around the apartment.

"Is Yukio home?" He asked. Rin looked up at Bon is confusions.

"Uh…no, he might be back later tonight. I think he's on a mission." Rin explained before looking away awkwardly. Silence hung in the air, weighing heavily in the atmosphere. The sound of a clock somewhere in the house ticked endlessly throughout the house. Rin could hear Bon swallow down the metaphorical lump in his throat before speaking the sound of a sharp intake of breath filled the silent void.

"Rin…are you okay? I mean…I know." Bon paused and combed his hair hair with a shaky sigh. "I know we talked about the book and….hell but…you haven't gotten better and…and…"Bon's voice slowly broke down with each word. Rin stared at the ground silently listening. His black bangs covering his face from Bon who was desperately looking for a reaction. Bon bit his lip harshly and looked away from the of esquire.

He was desperately clawing at shambles. Pieces of a puzzle that didn't belong. Bon felt a single tear build up in the corner of his eye. It grew and grew, caressing the the top of his cheek bone.

"I want you to get better I want….I want you to tell me what's wrong. I thought you were okay!" Bon's voice trembled. His hand covered half of his face as though he were trying to catch the tears that were about to pour out. The lump in his throat grew, climbing up his throat but not fitting. A strained sob left the older exorcist, trying to relieve the pressure.

Ryuji felt a pair of arms tightly wrap around him. He let out a small gasp of surprise as he was pulled down towards the shorter teen. A pale hand cradled the back of his head. Bon buries his head in the crook of Rin's shoulder and sobbed. Tanned arms snakes around the teen as he bawled.

"It's going to be okay Bon. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Rin spoke softly to the crying aria. Bon replies with more tears and pained gasps. A headache threatened to fill the scholars head as he weeped.

After a long while. The exorcists tears subsided and he was pulled away from the other. The scholars face was red and puffy. He sniffled and rubbed at his face. Rin's hand laid comfortingly on the others upper arm and waited patiently.

"God Rin…I'm so sorry…I-"Bon's raspy voice was cut off by a calmer one.

"It's okay. I should be sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you."Rin's voice was quiet and calm. "But please trust me when I say I'll be fine. I don't want you to worry too much."Rin explained. Bon opened his mouth to speak but Rin stopped him. "Bon. Please. Trust me." Rin asked, his voice borderline desperate. Bon looked down and nodded his head, too tired to argue.

"Okay." He agreed quietly. Rin frowned at the word. He should be happy, happy that finally Bon won't pry, but he felt hollow. Pushing the feeling down he walked to the door.

"Are you okay to walk home?" Rin asked as Bon stepped out side. ' _Please don't go_ '

"Yeah. Will you be okay?"Bon asked as he looked at Rin. Mocha meeting blue for the first time since the festival. ' _I need you to be okay'_ Rin gripped the door frame tightly as he read the message written in brown eyes. Rin nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. With that, he watched as Bon walked away.

Rin entered the now empty building. The click of the door closing caused tears to fill the blue eyes. Rin gasped violently for breath, he let out a high pitched wail and slid to the floor. He cried loudly and violently as though he was vomiting, retching, _heaving_. He squalled loudly and held his suffocating ribs in distress.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so…-gasp-sorry!" Rin repeated between breaths and gasps. He curled up on the floor crying, his apologies slurring into jumbles as he hiccuped and sniveled in distress. His pale face turning red until he fell asleep.

 **-line break-**

Rin woke up to a pair of gentle hands shaking him awake. With a groan, Rin rolled over and with squinted eyes saw his brother Yukio.

"Nii-san. Hey.." his brother whispered gently.

"Yukio…what…"Rin voice was groggy and hoarse. He sat up only to feel a small weight by his side. He looked down to see Kuro curled up beside the other. "Kuro….?"Rin spoke quietly.

"I just got back and saw you two like this. What happened?" Yukio asked quietly. Rin rubbed his face tiredly. With a grumble he quickly made an excuse.

"Was tired after the festival. Guess I fell asleep on the floor hehe…"Rin said, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. Yukio looked his brother a quiet frown lingered on his face. Yukio knew something was wrong with his brother, ever since class that day he knew something was upsetting the carefree twin. Of course at the time the smarter of the two didn't think much of it and thought that it would pass. Yukio's frown deepened as he thought about the trip. With an internal sigh Yukio forced his frown into a gentle smile.

"Seriously Rin, what am I going to do with you?"Yukio joked before standing up. The other twin followed and grabbed the sleeping Kuro with him.

"Sorry…" Rin mumbled before lighting up. "Want some breakfast?" Rin asked. Yukio smiled and nodded his head.

"Sounds good." Yukio agreed. Rin gently placed Kuro on a comfy lounge seat before making his way to the kitchen. Yukio's worries frown reappeared as he listened to the sizzling sound of bacon and eggs. The smarter twin made his way over to the entrance and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So uh. Since I'm off for the next few weeks I was thinking we could Uh, head over to the monastery. Y'know, visit the priests again." Yukio offered. Rin pauses for a second to listen before continuing to focus on the food.

"Yeah. That sounds great."Rin responded followed by a loud sizzle of bacon being flipped. Yukio nodded his head before walking away.

"Tell me when breakfast is done, I'm heading to my room to unpack."Yukio said before walking up the stairs. He let out a sigh when he entered his bedroom.

It might be good for Rin to visit home again. Hopefully it will help him in some way. Yukio thought as he threw his bag onto the bed. Yukio changed into some more casual and more comfortable clothes and sat on the bed. After awhile and a call from his brother Yukio got and walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

 **A/N:**

 **Me: I have updated! I want to thank everyone for still sticking with me it means a lot :) (by the way I am typing right now and my ipads new keyboard is annoying me so much, they changed everything.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Rin laid on his bed in a sleepless. The time was four o'clock and he had to be at school in two and a half hours. His half lidded blue eyes stared blankly at the clock, its handles slowly making their way around the numbered edges. With a sigh Rin slowly turned on his back and watched the ceiling.

It's been like this for awhile now. It's been three days since the festival. Three days since Bon's outburst and three days since his run in with Mephistopheles and Byleth. Rin scowled as he remembered the times he tried to contact Mephisto. The damn clown wanted to speak with him but was way too busy to be bothered. A small jingle alerted the teen that his familiar had climbed up the bed. Noticing Rin's distress the Kuro jumped on its owner's chest and laid down. The cat sidhe tilted its head in question.

'What's wrong Rin?' Kuro asked. Rin sighed his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"I'm just trying to look for answers Kuro. Mephisto said he would help me but the stupid clown can't even bother to open the damn door." Rin ranted. Kuro looked at their owner in worry, the cat could hear the tiredness in his voice and the shakiness of it. The two tailed cat lowered its ears in concern. Ever since three nights ago Rin avoided talking to the others. In fact Kuro doesn't even think the sword wielder has been coming to classes.

It broke the smaller ones heart when they saw Rin sobbing on the floor that night. Kuro could see that the others situation was tearing the exorcist apart. The chest the cat was laying on shifted as the bigger of the two let out a giant sigh. Rin's hand reached up to the necklace that was given to him by Mephisto. Turns out it was a shielding sigil. Because of it Rin's nightmares weren't as bad as they used to be. He held it up to the morning light the old scuffed metal casting a shadow over the you exorcists face.

"I should get ready for school." Rin spoke. Kuro by now knew that was code for trying to talk to Mephisto and then stay tucked away in the library engrossed in research. Kuro didn't like the new behavior but was unsure on if the familiar should say something. Being forced to jump off the others chest Kuro looked at Rin before speaking.

'I'm sure if you keep trying you'll be able to speak with him eventually Rin.' Kuro spoke. Rin looked down at the cat nodded his head, he reached down and let the others head.

"Thanks. Your probably right. I just hate having to go there every day. He's the one who told me to come in the first place." Rin said frustratingly.

'Don't worry too much, it will only stress you out more. How about instead you think about the trip with Yukio on Wednesday.' Kuro said happily, trying to ease the others mind. Rin smiled softly at the little cat sidhe.

"Your right. Thanks Kuro." Rin agreed with a relaxed sigh. Kuro nodded as they followed the teen out the room. Rin stretched and yawned before grabbing his stuff. But before he walked out the door Kuro yelled after him quickly.

'Rin! Breakfast!' The cat reminded the other. Ever since Rin told Kuro about his situation Kuro has been at the others heels constantly trying to care for the other. Rin sheepishly rubbed that back of his neck before reaching the kitchen and preparing an adequate breakfast.

* * *

Bon sat in his chair listening to the ticking of the clock as the teacher continued the lecture. It's been three days and Bon hasn't talked to Rin since it's been bothering him like crazy. But with finals the aria hasn't been able to find time to look for the exuberant teen. Bon let out and small sigh as he wrote notes down.

When the lecture was over, Bon could barely focus on the book work. He suddenly felt a small nudge on his side. The exorcist turned his head to find Shiemi. Nervously the girl looked around before leaning over a bit to whisper.

"Have you talked to Rin yet?" She asked nervously. The corner of Bon's lips dropped into a frown.

"No. I haven't been able to yet." Bon whispered back. Shiemi frowned worriedly before speaking.

"Me and Koneko were planning on stopping by his house after school today. Do you want to come with?" Shiemi asked. Bon nodded his immediately. Shiemi smiled and went back to her work and so did Bon.

* * *

Rin was now standing in front of Mephistopheles's mansion. With determination Rin slammed his fist into the wooden door.

"Mephisto! Get out of there and explain you stupid clown!" Rin yelled. After a few moments of silence he lived his fist up again. Before it could collide with the door again it opened to reveal the purple haired demon.

"Oh my, such crude attitude Rin Okumura." Mephisto teased as he looked at the enraged, tired exorcist.

"Cut the crap. You told me to come and talk to you then disappeared for three days you crazy clown!" Rin snarled as he walked into the mansion. Mephisto led Rin to the elevator and the two demons stood side by side as the doors closed.

"I apologize Okumura. I'll have you know that I was visited by a….. friend of mine and it wasn't safe to talk with you." Mephisto explained. Rin looked at the clown suspiciously.

"Hey, what are you…?"

"I know about the deal you made with Byleth." Mephisto said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Mephisto walked out and into a room that seemed a lot like an office. Rin followed and sat in the chair that the clown gestured to. The purple haired demon sat at his desk in an expensive looking leather chair.

"I figured that much. I also did research on the necklace you gave me. But what I don't understand is why." Rin yelled. Mephisto frowned and rested his head on his hand. He pointed his cane at Rin and began to speak.

"You don't need to know why. For now I want you to focus on your situation. The charm I gave you can only do so much. You have been doing your research have you? The symptoms of the deal will grow and the Sigil will weaken." Mephisto explained. Rin frowned and looked down at the necklace.

He had heard about the symptoms. Hallucinations, nightmares even worst than before, he even read about people going insane and ending their life before their due date. Rin's hand wrapped tightly around the sigil as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Mephisto sighed and stood up from his seat.

"Yes, it appears that we have both been fooled. Byleth and the others will do that won't they." Mephisto spoke mostly to himself as he stared out towards the window. Breaking from his reverie he turned back towards the younger demon.

"Well, we cant change the inevitable but we can control the course it leads us to." Mephisto said. clapping his hands together, Mephisto made his way over to his bookshelf and pulled out an all too familiar book. Rin looked at the book in disbelief.

"That's!-"

"Correct. It is called the book of the damned. It is a personal favorite of mine, just holding it takes me backs to the good old days." Mephisto explained as he walked over and held it out to Rin.

"This book clings itself towards humans or demons who are damned to go to hell soon." Mephisto explained as Rin reached out to grab it. Rin looked down at the book in confusion.

"But why?" Rin asked.

"The book has the ability to travel through the gates of hell by latching onto the soul of the damned. It does this because the book has been desperately trying to reunite with its author. An old friend of mine." Mephisto explained. Rin looked at the headmaster, still confused.

"I still don't get.."

"The author has been studying demons his entire life, he will know how to get you out of hell. Look for him and show him the book. I have written something in there that will ensure his assistance." Mephisto explained further. Rin stared down at the book as he listened before looking up at the demon.

"Who should I look for?"

"The book will know and lead you. The book needs you in order for it to stay in hell. Do not abandon it. In fact when the time comes this book better be locked into your cold dead hands." Mephisto emphasized causing Rin to wince.

"And that means you can't let your exorcists friends find out about this." Mephisto said. Rin looked down and frowned. Mephisto is right. He can't let anyone know. They will only try to get involved and then get hurt.

Mephistopheles watched Rin grip the book tightly before standing up and looking at mephisto with determined eyes. Mephisto smiled at the exorcist in front of him.

"It seems you understand then. If you have any other questions you know where to find me. Oh and Byleth will be popping in once and awhile she won't be interfering but simply observing its best you pay her no mind." Mephisto offered this last bit of advice before Rin left the office, elevator door closing behind him.

* * *

Bon, Shiemi and Koneko walked down the road making their way to Rin dorm. Each step gave the cram school students a sense of nervousness and anticipation. Bins grip on his gym bag tightened as he got closer and closer to the others home.

"Do you think he will be home?" Shiemi asked timidly as they walked.

"He better be. If I find out he was ditching class for no reason than I'm gonna be so angry at him!" Bon yelled loudly at the thought of the exorcist skipping school. Koneko smiled at his friend, he looked away only to stop in his tracks.

"Okumura?" Miwa said, causing the other two to stop and turn there heads. The sword wielding exorcist was walking towards them before stopping.

"Konekomuru? What are you guys doing here?" Rin asked with slight tilt of his head. Shiemi stood forward daintily before speaking.

"We wanted to check on you Rin. It's just you've been gone for the past three days and wanted to see if you were okay." Shiemi explained. Rin looked surprised but shook it off and smiled at Shiemi sheepishly.

"Aw, sorry I worried you but Im Fine no need to worry see." Rin said placing a giant smile on his face. Bon looked at him in awe. This smile was different, it wasn't tainted by sorrow or seemed distant but it look genuine. Even so, Bon still had an uneasy feeling. Rin can't just be okay in just three days it didn't make sense. Instead of questioning it Bon just trusted in the fact that Rin was fine. Shiemi smiled happily her worries now at ease.

"Oh that's good! Will you be at school tomorrow?" Shiemi asked. Rin shook his head at the short blonde haired girl

"Actually me and Yukio are going to go back to the monastery tomorrow and Thursday. I be back Friday though." Rin explained before looking over at Konekomaru.

"So did you guys need anything else?" Rin asked, He was anxious to start researching the thing mephisto wanted him to. The thought made him fidget a little in his place. Miwa smiled at his friend, oblivious to his anxious fidgeting.

"Well actually, Shima invited me to basketball game but I couldn't go. He asked me to invite you, since he has an extra ticket." Miwa said. Rin smiled happily.

"Yeah that sounds great." Rin agreed happily.

"Um, Rin? Is it alright that maybe you can come over to the store and help me with the garden? If that's alright, I mean izumo is helping too so I don't want you to feel pressured." Shiemi quickly asked nervously. Rin smiled patiently at the short girl before responding.

"Sounds great. I would love to come over and help, it's been awhile hasn't it." Rin said, laughing light heartedly. Shiemi nodded her head shyly, smiling. Rin then looked up to see Bon and his smiled faltered. Bon studied Rin's expression his piercing gaze analyzing his movements.

Bon wants to trust Rin, to believe that he is alright. Bon wants to let go and believe and Rin has it covered.

But.

That was until he saw a certain book in the blue exorcists hands.

 **A/N:**

 ***rocking on feet* soooo…..-**

 **Bon: do t even think about it *walks away***

 **…..*alone***


End file.
